I Love U, My Best Friend
by puputkyungsoo
Summary: [Chapter 10 is up !]""aku akan terus menjagamu, tenang saja kyung" -Oh Sehun-/""Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, aku sangat menyayanginya""-Do Kyungsoo-/"gadis kutu buku tak tau diri"-Kim Jongin-/ It's Hunsoo, Kaisoo, Happy Reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend**

.

.

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)

Oh Sehun (namja/boy)

Kim Jongin (namja/boy)

Suport Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)

Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)

Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)

Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)

Gendre : Romance, Friendship

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di komen yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

Indah….

Sungguh indah..

Mata bulat itu tak henti-hentinya memuji keindahan alam yang kini terpapar dihadapannya, bukit-bukit tinggi yang mengelilingi lautan dengan rerumputan hijau segar yang tengah ia pijaki saat ini

Seketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan besar nan hangat memeluk pinggangnya, dengan kagetnya si gadis bermata bulat ini membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha memastikan siapa pemilik tangan itu

Betapa kagetnya gadis ini setelah tahu bahwa sipemilik tangan adalah

"kai ?" tuturnya ragu

"ne chagiya~" balas namja tan dengan suara berat nya yang terdengar sexy di telinga kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempatnya, namun ia tersadar ketika kai mulai mengelus lembut pipi gembulnya

"chagi gwenchana ?" tutur kai lagi

"ah ? ne gwenchana" balas kyungsoo canggung dengan senyum yang kini sudah terpambang jelas di wajahnya

"ahh tempat ini indah sekali kai" ucap kyungsoo sambil berbalik arah memandang lautan lepas di depannya, mencoba menetralisir rasa gugupnya

Kai kembali memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang membuat jantung kyungsoo semakin berdetak kencang

"ne ini indah, namun kau lebih indah" ucapan kai membuat kyungsoo merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga

"Chagiya…" tutur kai kembali, mengingat tak ada respon yang kyungsoo berikan sejak tadi

"Chagiya…"

.

.

Kyungsoo P.O.V

"Chagiya...!"

"Chagiya...!"

"CHAGIYA COME ON IRONAA !"

"PALI IRONNA!..."

"kyungie ! ayo cepat bangun !,, kau harus segerak bersiap ke sekolah !"...

Aaaahhhh suara itu

eomma benar-benar keterlaluan mengganggu mimpi indahku dengan si pangeran tampan, ku buka sedikit kelopak mataku membiarkan cahaya fajar memasuki retinaku,,, hoaammm (sambil merilekskan otot-otot lengan)... aku benar-benar masih mengantuk, ini gara-gara sehun yang mengajakku bermain game sampai pagi..

tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarku

"kyung apa—"

"ne eomma aku sudah bangun" balasku segera tanpa menunggu eomma selesai berbicara

"baguslah, cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita segera sarapan arachi !"

Eomma kembali menutup pintu kamarku dan beranjak pergi

Aku pun berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap, oh iya sebelumnya kenalkan, aku Do Kyungsoo, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kyungsoo, aku anak tunggal dari tuan Do Jinki seorang pengusaha sukses dan eommaku sang desainer Do Kibum, aku baru menginjak kelas 2 di Sinwa High school dan hobiku adalah menyanyi, mungkin aku hanya mendiskripsikan sedikit saja dulu tentangku

25 menit kemudian...

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, ku lihat di meja sudah tertata rapi masakan yang aku yakini pasti sangat enak, buatan eommaku yang bawel namun sangat ku cintai,

"pagi eomma..."ku kecup pipi eommaku, eomma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku

"waahh sepertinya enak eomma !" aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk

"Pagi Soo... pagi ahjumma" tiba-tiba suara sehun membuyarkan pikiranku tentang makanan di hadapanku, ckckc anak ini memang menjengkelkan

oh iyaaa sehun itu sahabat ku sejak (sambil berfikir )...ehmm sepertinya sejak balita kami selalu bersama-sama, kami tak penah sekolah di tempat yang berbeda, kemana-mana selalu bersama, karena rumah sehun juga berada tepat di samping rumahku, jadi kami tak terpisahkan,

Sehun juga selalu sarapan dirumahku, alasanya jelas, karena orang tua sehun jarang dirumah dan dia bilang dia malas makan sendiri,,,

"waa,,,ahjumma kali ini masakannya semakin menggoda" ia pun segera duduk di sebelahku...

"ahh kau bisa saja hunie" eomma nampak tersenyum karena di puji ckckck eomma-eomma

"soo-ah.. kenpa hari ini kau terlihat begitu suram" dia –Oh Sehun- menatapku lekat, jelas saja aku suram, tak sadarkah dia ini gara-gara dia yang memaksaku bermain game dengannya sampai jam 3 pagi, oh sungguh Oh Sehun kau sangat pintar...

"ini gara-gara aku kurang tidur !" ku tatap ia lekat...tapi dia hanya tertawa...?, lalu ku pukul kepalanya dengan sendok makan di depanku..

Kyungsoo P.O.V end

.

.

Author P.O.V

"aww sakit soo...jangan gunakan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga !" sehun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan kyungsoo...

"kau memang pantas di pukul !" – kyungsoo

"awas kau ya,,, sampai berani memukul lagi, akan ku bocorkan sifat aslimu ini di sekolah, akan ku beritau seluruh sekolah bawa seorang Do Kyungsoo si anak kutu buku yang manis dan sopan ternyata hanya bersandiwara !" sehun memelototi kyungsoo..

" YA ! OH SEHUN...KAU BERANI MENGANCAMKU HAH ?" suara kyungsoo semakin keras...

"sudah-sudah, pagi-pahgi kenapa sudah ribut, jangan bertengkar terus... kenapa kalian tidak pernah tidak ribut, kalian ini tak berubah ,tetap saja seperti anak TK !" tiba-tiba tuan Jinki datang sambil berceramah, seketika semua hening, maklum tuan jinki sangat di hormati oleh keluarganya jadi kalau beliau sudah angkat bicara semua akan beres ...

Akhirnya sarapan pun di mulai dengan kehangatan keluarga yang tercipta

"eomma appa... aku dan sehun berangkat dulu ne" kyungsoo yang sudah menghabiskan sarapanya beranjak menciumi pipi eomma dan appanya..

"ne ahjuma ahjussi kami berangkat dulu, terima kasih untuk sarapan hari ini" sehun membungkuk kemidian berjalan bersama kyungsoo menuju pintu keluar...

.

.

Kyungsoo dan sehun berangkat sekolah dengan motor sehun,,,

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sekolah, sehun dan kyungsoo tidak sekelas tapi sehun pasti selalu mengantar kyungsoo sampai depan kelasnya, setelah itu barulah ia menuju ke kelasnya, alasannya hanya ia tidak ingin orang membuli kyungsoo saat ia tak ada, jadi sebisa mungkin sehun selalu melindungi kyungsoo...

Banyak orang yang heran dengan kedekatan dua insan ini, karena yang mereka tau sehun dan kyungsoo itu sangatt jauh berbeda bagaikan laingit dan bumi,

bagi mereka di satu sisi sehun merupakan anak keren, cool, tampan kaya dan sudah termasuk idola sekolah, sedangkan kyugsoo sudah di deskripsikan sebagai yeoja kutu buku pendiam culun dan kuper namanya pun kadang tak di ingat, padahal di balik itu semua mereka salah besar

kyungsoo selama ini hanya berpura-pura sebagai yeoja culun agar ia tidak terlalu tersorot teman-teman sekolahnya, wajah cantik dan mata indahnya tertutupi oleh kaca mata tebal nan besar yang disangka orang kacamata minus, pakaian yang sangat rapi dengan rok panjang di bawah lutut, rambutnya pun selalu di kepang 2 dan selalu membawa buku kemana-mana... yang mengetahui sosok asli kyungsoo hanyalah sehun...

kenapa kyungsoo melakukannya ? jawabannya adalah, karena sebenarnya kyungsoo merupakan seorang model, kyungsoo yang merupakan anak dari seorang desainer tentu sangat mudah untuk terjun ke dunia modeling apalagi di tunjang dengan body indah serta parasnya yang cantik, ia hanya tidak ingin teman-temannya tau tentang profesinya itu, ia tidak suka di agung-agungkan atau pun di specialkan, jadi kecantikan kyungsoo selalu tertutupi tapi hanya di sekolah saja..

"aku ke kelas dulu ne" sehun melambaikan tangan dan berlalu...kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dan segera menduduki bangku nya,,

"kyungie... apa kau sudah buat PR ?, kalau sudah aku pinjam ne... aku lupa kalau ada PR !" baru saja kyugsoo duduk seorang yeoja berdimple manis yang diketahui bernama Yixing segera mendatangi kyungsoo, Yixing merupakan satu-satunya teman kyungsoo di sekolah selain Sehun tentunnya...

"ne aku sudah kerjakan,, bagaimana bisa kau selalu lupa haha" kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Yixing yang tak pernah berubah, namun ia segera mengambil buku PR di dalam tas nya dan menyerahkan pada Yixing...setelah itu ia mulai melakukan aktifitas biasanya di sekolah jika guru belum datang yakni membaca buku..

"hey culun,, mana PR mu.. aku mau lihat" tibat-tiba gadis cantik yang terbilang idola sekolah byun baekhyun mendatangi kyungsoo dan meminta PR kyungsoo, kyungsoo tak memperhatikan, ia tetap pada posisinya tadi sedang membaca buku, baekhyun yang geram karena merasa tidak di perdulikan menggebrak meja kyungsoo.

"YA !, kau tuli HAH ?" baekhyun nampak kesal...

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan tetap asik membaca bukunya,

bel masuk pun berbunyi Han Sonsaengnim memasuki kelas kyungsoo dan baekhyun akhirnya hanya mendengus kesal dan segera menuju bangkunya...

Karena baekhyun tidak mengumpulkan PR, jadilah ia mendapat hukuman dari Han Sonsaengnim untuk piket kelas selama seminggu... baekhyun pun menjadi semakin benci pada kyungsoo...

.

.

.

Teettttt Teetttt Teetttt (bel istirahat berbunyi)...

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya di ikuti Yixing,, mereka berencana akan ke kantik,, sesampainya di kantin kyungsoo segera mencari tempat duduk sedangkan yixing pergi memesan makanan, kyungsoo pun akhirnya mendapat tempat duduk kemudian menunggu yixing sambil membaca buku...

"BRAK !" suara gebrakan meja tepat di hadapan kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menengok pada sesosok namja tan yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya, namja tan ini adalah namja yang baru-baru ini menarik perhatian kyungsoo, namun kyungsoo tak pernah berusaha melakukan pendekatan padanya, ia hanya melihat sang ketua basket ini dari kejauhan, dan kini si namja tan menggebrak mejanya dengan ekspresi marah(?)

kyungsoo yang bingung hanya berkata "wae ?"..

"hei nona kutu buku, berani sekali kau mengganggu baekhyun, kau seharusnya tak macam-macam dengannya, kau tak pantas berurusan dengannya ara !" kai meneriaki kyungsoo dan terlihat di belakang kai ada baekhyun yang tersenyum puas..

Kata-kata kai tadi benar-benar menyakiti hati kyungsoo, oh ayolah siapa yang tak sakit hati jika di caci maki oleh orang yang disukainya, namun kyungsoo masih bisa bersabar, sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya ia pun menjawab..

"aku tak pernah mengganggunya, aku tak pernah mau berurusan dengannya bahkan aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya, lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'mengganggunya' ? aku tak mengerti" kyungsoo memampang ekspresi setenang mungkin, ia bertekat tidak akan mengeluarkan emosi berlebihan di sekolahnya...

"kau jangan banyak omong !, jelas-jelas kau sudah membuat baekhyun kena hukuman Han Sonsaengnim" ujar kai lagi

Dengan sedikit tersenyum kyungsoo membalas "dia mendapat hukuman karna kesalahannya sendiri yang tidak mengerjakan PR, lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?"

" ya culun ! berkaca lah dulu sebelum kau mau berbuat masalah dengan siapa !, kau bahkan berani sekali menjawabku, dasar tak tau diri yeoja nerd aneh !"

Cukup ini benar-benar keterlaluan, air mata kyungsoo sudah hampi akan terjatuh, kata-kata kai tadi benar-benar menyakitinya, ia tak pernah di maki se keji ini selama hidupnya,,

"KAU YANG TAK TAU DIRI !" tiba-tiba sehun datang dan langsung berdiri di hadapan kai...

"Kenapa kau memaki temanku ? apa hak mu hah ?" sehun memelototi kai, ia sudah benar-benar marah mendengar kata-kata kai pada kyungsoo, yixing yang baru datang dengan makanan yang tadi ia pesan langsung merangkul kyungoo yang terlihat hampir menangis...

"hey Oh Sehun kau jangan ikut campur, ini bukan urusanmu" kai menatap sehun..

"tentu ini juga menjadi urusanku, semua yang berhubungan dengan kyungsoo juga berhubungan denganku, jadi sekarang aku minta kau tarik kata-katamu tadi dan minta maaf pada kyungsoo" -sehun

"untuk apa aku minta maaf, toh semua yang ku katakan itu benar,, dia tak lebih dari yeoja kutu buku yang aneh dan menjijikkan,," kai tersenyum meremehkan..

'BUGH !' sehun meninju wajah kai, kai langsung tersungkur ke lantai, baekhyun langsung menjerit dan membantu kai, kyungsoo dan yixing tercengan melihat aksi sehun..

"jaga bicaramu... jangan kau berani mengganggu kyungsoo lagi, atau kau akan mendapat lebih dari ini" sehun berbalik langsung menarik kyungsoo di ikuti yixing dan berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun dan kai yang masih kesakitan...

.

.

.

" Xing~ah,, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar ?" sehun meminta pada yixing, kini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, yixing yang mengerti permintaan sehun langsung mengangguk dan melangkah pergi,,

"aku tunggu di kelas ne kyung..." ucap yixing sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya...

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua, kyungsoo masih terdiam... sehun melihat kyungsoo dan mendengus kesal..

"Soo~ah,, sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura bodoh seperti ini... kenapa kau tak lawan saja namja dan yeoja kurang ajar itu" sehun sedikit mengomeli kyungsoo, kyungsoo tak berbicara ia hanya menunduk,, sehun yang merasa aneh melihat kyungsoo yang tak berbicara apa pun selama tadi merubah posisinya, dari berdiri menjadi berjongkok di hadapan kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di bangku taman,,

"Soo~ah... gweanchana ?" sehun memegang tangan kyungsoo..

Tes..tes., sehun merasa ada air yang membasahi tangannya,,, ia pun baru menyadari,,, kyungsoo kini menangis.. sehun pun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya,,

"sudah jangan menangis, tak kan kubiarkan siapa pun lagi mengganggumu aku janji, uljima ne" sehun masih memeluk kyungsoo yang menangis dan mengelus punggung kyungsoo...

Dari kejauhan ternyata ada sepasang mata melihat dua insan itu..

" sehun.., kenapa kau begitu baik padanya namun selalu dingin padaku, memangnya aku ini kurang apa ?" gadis ber eyeliner itu mengepalkan tangannya geram dan kemudian melangkah pergi...

.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai,, sehun melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya...

"sehun-ah !" suara berat itu memanggil sehun, sehun menoleh dan ia melihat sosok kai memanggil namanya ..

"soal tadi... seharusnya kau tak memukulku,,," kai memegangi wajahnya yang sedikit biru karena pukulan sehun.. sehun tak bergeming ia memalingkan pandangan dari kai dan berniat melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti..

Merasa di abaikan kai kembai bersuara...

"Sepenting itu kah yeoja itu untukmu, waw hebat sekali... ternyata tipe ideal seorang oh sehun adalah yeoja nerd" kai menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya...

Sehun berbalik menatap kai, sehun tersenyum...dan berucap.. "terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi asal kau tau yeoja nerd itu yang terbaik di mataku" sehun langsung melangkah pergi, kai terheran dengan sikap sehun, ia jadi penasarang dengan kedekatan sehun dan yeoja nerd yang sampai sekarang pun ia tak tau namanya...

.

.

.

Sehun kini berdiri di depan kelas kyungsoo menunggu kyungsoo keluar, tak beberapa lama kelas kyungsoo pun berakhir, siswa-siswi kelas itu berhamburan keluar, baekhyun yang melihat sehun langsung menghampiri sehun dan menggandeng lengan sehun

"kau menunggu siapa sehunie ?" baekhyun menampakkan ekspresi termanisnya..

"yang jelas bukan kau" sehun menjawab dingin tanpa memandang baekhyun...

Tak beberapa lama kyungsoo dan yixing keluar dari kelas, langsung saja sehun melapaskan diri dari tangan baekhyun dan merangkul kyungsoo

"Kajja kita pulang" sehun tersenyum pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum..

"Xing~ah,, kami duluan ne" kyungsoo berpamitan pada yixing..

" ne... hati-hati kyugie sehunie" yixing membalas dengan senyum...

Kyungsoo dan sehun kini sudah tak terlihat, baekhyun pun menghampiri yixing..

"yixing, apa kau tau ada hubungan apa antara sehun dan kyungsoo ?" baekhyun terlihat penasaran, hal ini membuat yixing berfikir untuk menggoda baekhyun,,

"wae ?, kenapa kau mengurusi mereka ?, apa kau menyukai sehun ?" yixing memandang baekhyun,,,

"aniyo,, aku hanya ingin tau saja" baekhyun terlihat grogi...

"kalau kau menyukai sehun, kau sudah tak punya kesempatan" yixing langsung melangkah meninggalkan baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil..

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, sehun dan kyungsoo berbincang-bincang,,

"Soo~ah,,, hari ini kau ada pemotretan ?" sehun bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada kyungsoo..

"ne hunie,,, tadi eomma mengirim pesan, katanya setelah pulang sekolah aku harus langsung kesana,, tapi aku mau pulang dulu untuk mengganti baju" – kyungsoo

"Arraso,, aku ikut ne... dirumah sepi, aku tak tau harus melakukan apa...ne ne ne" sehun mengoyang-goyang lengan kyungsoo..

"ne ne ne arrasoo..." kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah sehun,,

"Hunie..." kyungsoo memegang lengan sehun... sehun tersentak ia pun langsung memandang kyungsoo yang lebih pendek darinya..

"wae ?" sehun nampak penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan kyungsoo..

"gumawo... untuk kejadian tadi...gumawo kau sudah mau membelaku" kyungsoo menengok ke atas karena sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya...

"soo~ah...cukup...aku sudah tak tahan, aku mulai khawatir jika kau sudah bersikap manis padaku" sehun menggoda kyungsoo dengan memasang tampang ketakutan, kyungsoo langsung memukul tangan sehun..

"iihh dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan" kyungsoo memukul sehun terus-terusan..

"cukup soo cukup... nanti ada yang melihat tingkahmu ini" sehun tertawa sambil menahan sakit karena kena pukul,,,

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat parkir, sehun dan kyungsoo pun segera melaju pulang meninggalkan area sekolah..

.

.

Kyungsoo telah siap menuju lokasi pemotretannya hari ini yang berada di salah satu Gedung cabang butik milik eommanya, ia menggunakan dress pink di atas lutut tanpa lengan lihatkan betis putih nya,,, rambutnya yang sedikit ikal hanya di ikat seadanya membentuk gulungan rambut sedikit tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, sungguh kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik.. tak lama sehun pun datang kali ini ia membawa mobil

.

.

Sehun P.O.V.

Aku segera memanggil kyungsoo saat aku sudah memarkirkan mobil di depan rumahnya, tak lama kyungsoo pun keluar dan aku bersumpah dia benar-benar cantik, kenapa dia begitu sempurna, sayang di sekolah dia sangat berbeda, tapi ada bagusnya juga, jika orang-orang tau kecantikan kyungsoo bisa-bisa dia jadi rebutan namja-namja sekolah, aku tidak akan rela

hah ? apa ? aku bilang apa ? tak rela ? cukup Oh Sehun apa yang kau fikirkan, kyungsoo itu nenek sihir ingat itu...

"Ya ! ayo kita berangkat" suara kyungsoo menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, dia langsung saja masuk mendahuluiku ke dalam mobil, aku pun segera masuk...

Sehun P.O.V end

.

.  
Author P.O.V

"aahh kalian akhirnya sampai juga, ayo eomma kenalkan dengan patner mu hari ini" eomma kyungsoo segera mengajak kyungsoo dan sehun masuk ke ruang pemotretan yang telah di atur sedemikian rupa..

"hah ? patner ? maksud eomma apa ?" kyungsoo menarik lengan eommanya

"na erereong erereong erereong de" (smart phone sehun berbunyi)

Kyungsoo dan eommanya langsung melihat sehun, sehun mengankat telponnya..

"ne...ah ne eomma... arraso aku akan segera kesana,, ne.." sehun menutup pembicaraannya di telpon..

"jusungeyo... sepertinya aku harus menjemput eomma ahjumma, jadi aku harus pergi, gwenchana ?" sehun memandang kyungsoo dan eommanya...

"arraso, kau jemput lah eommamu, nanti kyungsoo pulang bersama ahjumma,," eomma kyungsoo tersenyum

"ne, eomma benar, jangan lupa katakan pada Oh ahjumma aku menunggu oleh-oleh nya" kyungsoo berucap sedikit berbisik...

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi, nanti aku kerumah ne" sehun membungkuk pada eomma kyungsoo dan melangkah keluar butik..

"oh iya eomma,,tadi kata eomma hari ini aku akan memiliki patner foto ?" kyungsoo bertanya kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi..

"ah.. ne benar sekali, kau biasanya selalu foto sendiri kan, nah hari ini kau akan berfoto dengan seorang model namja,,," eomma kyungsoo nampak tersenyum..

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di dalam ruang pemotretan..

"kajja...eomma kenalkan dengan patnermu" eomma kyungsoo menarik anaknya menuju meja rias di pojok ruangan dimana terlihat seseoang tengah bersiap untuk make up pemotretannya...

.

.  
Kyungsoo P.O.V

Ku ikuti eommaku yang terus menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat seseorang yang akan menjadi patnerku hari ini..

Sepertinya orang itu menyadari kedatangan kami sehingga ia segera berdiri dan berbalik menghadap kami,,,

Tunggu dulu... ke..kenapa ?

Kenapa bisa orang ini ?

.

.

.

TBC..

Hi !, ini dia sesuai janji yang kemarin, aku upload FF Hunsoo :), tapi bagi Kaisoo Shipper jangan sedih, karna si item ganteng masih nyempil kok disini :), gimana menurut kalian ? layak lanjut ato gak ?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love U, My Best Friend**

.

.

.

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

 _Gendre : Romance_

 _NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^_

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

 _Ku ikuti eommaku yang terus menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat_ _sese_ _orang yang_ _akan menjadi_ _patnerku hari ini.._

 _Sepertinya orang itu menyadari kedatangan kami sehingga ia segera berdiri dan berbalik menghadap kami,,,_

 _Tunggu dulu... ke..kenapa ?_

 _Kenapa bisa orang ini ?_

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Author P.O.V

Sosok namja tampan itu kini berbalik berdiri menyambut kedatangan Nyonya Do beserta anaknya a.k.a kyungsoo...

"Annyeonghaseo..." si namja langsung membungkuk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.. ia pun melirik seorang gadis yang berdiri tepat di samping nyonya Do sambil mengulas senyum..

'yaepo' batinnya dalam hati...

Nyonya Do membalas senyuman namja tadi,,

"Luhan-ssi, kenalkan ini putriku, dia yang akan berfoto bersamamu hari ini" ucap nyonya Do...

Kyungsoo masih terpaku ditempatnya sejak melihat sosok namja di depannya...sampai nyonya Do menepuk bahunya.. "eoh ?.. ne eomma ?" ucap kyungsoo langsung melirik eommanya..

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu" nyonya Do memandang sembari tersenyum ke arah kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian...

"Mrs Do !" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil sosok anggun itu,,,

"kalian berkenalan dulu ne, eomma kesana sebentar" nyonya Do pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih terdiam...

.

.

.  
"emm... Lama tak berjumpa kyungsoo-ah, kau semakin cantik saja" Luhan memulai percakapan

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Eomma kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan orang ini, aaahh eottoke ? aku benar-benar tak ingin bersama orang menyebalkan ini uuhhh eomma kau jahat eomma...

"emm... Lama tak berjumpa kyungsoo-ah,, kau semakin cantik saja" –Luhan

Cih.. sok manis di depanku dasar namja hidung belang,,

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanyanya lagi..

"baik" hanya itu yang kuucapkan, aku tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan dengan namja ini, oh iya kalian belum tau kan, namja ini adalah mantan kekasihku, kami putus dua tahun yang lalu karena dia bilang dia mencintai yeoja lain, semenjak saat itu aku putus kontak dengannya,

huft aku benar-benar tak menyangka sekarang aku akan berfoto bersamanya,,, huaa daebaakk...

"siapa pacarmu sekarang ?" dia berucap lagi

"apa aku harus menjawabnya ? kurasa ini pembicaraan yang sangat tak penting" jawabku ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkannya, namun belum jauh aku melangkah ia sudah menarik tanganku..

"mianhe... sungguh aku menyesal sekali telah melepaskanmu untuk yeoja itu soo" ucapnya memelas..

"bukan urusanku , kau mau menyesal atau tidak, aku tak perduli, permisi" ucapku santai dan meninggalkannya terpaku ditempatnya"

Kyungsoo POV end

.

.

Author P.O.V

"aahh jinja ! kenapa dia begitu dingin ?..." Luhan tersenyum sombong...

.

.

"yeoboseo ? kau dimana ?" ucap kyungsoo pada orang di seberang sana..

"oohh ne, hati-hati ne, nanti malam kerumahku, ada hal yang ingin ku ceritakan.. arrasoo ingat titip salam untuk Oh ahjuma...ne annyeong !" kyungsoo pun menutup teleponnya... tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya...

"YA ! eomma ! kau mengagetkanku..." kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya sebal...

"kenapa disini ? kenapa tak bersama Luhan,,, apa kalian sudah berkenalan hem ?" ucap nyonya Do...

"sudah eomma... aku tak bisa akrab dengan orang baru" bohong kyungsoo sambil mengecek smart phone nya..

" YA ! kau tak boleh begitu... kau harus ramah dengannya... agar nanti muncul kemistri saat berfoto.." nyonya Do terlihat sebal dengan anak tercintanya ini...

"aahh sudah lah eomma... aku pasti bisa berfoto dengan baik, eomma seperti tak tau aku saja" kyungsoo mendudukkan diri di bangku sebelahnya..

"kau ini memang keterlaluan... pantas saja kau tak punya teman laki-laki.." eomma kyungsoo menyindir anaknya..

"aku punya sehun, dia kan juga laki-laki" ucap kyungsoo sambil asik bermain game di smart phone nya..

"ya eomma tau, kau hanya punya sehun di dunia ini, tak ada yang lain..." seolah menyidir, eomma kyungsoo langsung berlalu meninggalkan anaknya... kyungsoo yang disindir malah sama sekali merasa tak tersindir...

.

.

.

Pemotretan pun di mulai, luhan dan kyungsoo kini akan mengenakan pakaian seragam SMA dari salah satu Merk Baju terkemuka yang di design oleh nyonya Do, mereka berdua tampak sangat cantik dan tampan,,,

Keduanya berfoto dengan hasil yang memuaskan...

"ya bagus ! kerja yang bagus... luhan kyungsoo terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucap sang fotografer..

"ne ahjusi.. kamshahamnida" ucap kyungsoo ramah sambil membungkuk.. di ikuti oleh luhan yang ikut membungkuk, dan sang fotograferpun melangkah menjauh...

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada kyungsoo...

"Kau pulang dengan siapa ?" ucap Luhan..

"eommaku.." ucap kyungsoo singkat tanpa menatap wajah Luhan..

"kenapa kau dingin sekali hem ?" ucapk Luhan masih menatap kyungsoo..

"aku hanya sedang tidak mood berbicara denganmu" ucap kyungsoo jutek dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sedikit terkejut mendengan ucapan kyungsoo...

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah menuju tempat parkir mobilnya, namun samar-samar ia mendengar panggilan seseorang..

"Luhan-ssi ?!"

Luhan pun menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat disana nyonya Do berjalan ke arahnya..

"ne Mrs Do.. ada yang bisa ku bantu" Luhan menjawab sopan...

"begini.. bisakah kau mengantar kyungsoo pulang, aku masih ada urusan, jadi kasian jika ia harus menunggu.." – eomma kyungsoo

Luhan yang mendengar bersorak dalam hatinya 'kesempatan' batinnya...

"tentu nyonya.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum..

" ohh Luhan-ah gumawo ne, eoh ia.. jangan panggil nyonya,, panggil ahjuma saja ne..." sahut eomma kyungsoo... tiba-tiba sosok kyungsoo pun datang..

"kajja eomma" kyungsoo menarik lengan eommanya.. eommanya menarik balik lengannya,,,

"eett mian chagi~ah.. kau pulang bersama Luhan ne... eomma masih ada urusan sekarang"

"Mwo !... aniyoo eomma,, I don't want !" ucap kyungsoo kesal...

"eomma ada urusan kyung,, lagi pula tak ada lagi yang bisa eomma mintai tolong selain Luhan..karna yang lainnya masih belum pulang" –eomma kyungsoo

"ya sudah aku tunggu saja sampai eomma selesai" –kyungsoo

"apa kau mau menunggu sampai tengah malam eoh ?, aniyo eomma tak kan biarkan itu terjadi, lagi pula kau besok harus ke sekolah " –eomma kyungsoo

"sudah-sudah eomma tak mau tau.. eomma pergi dulu,, Luhan tolong jaga anak ahjumma yang canti ini ne"

"baik ajumma,, akan ku jaga nona cantik ini" Luhan tersenyum ke arah eomma kyungsoo, eomma kyungsoo pun tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya..

" ya ! eomma ! bisa-bisanya kau seperti ini padaku,,," ucap kyungsoo sebal namun eommanya sudah tak nampak lagi..

"kajja.." ajak Luhan sambil tersenyum.. namun kyungsoo malah berjalan melewatinya... Luhan pun langsung menarik lengan kyungsoo..

"kau mau kemana ?" – Luhan

"tentu saja aku mau pulang" ucap kyungsoo masih dengan nada dinginnya..

"mobilku disana,,, kajja.." ajak Luhan sambil mencoba menarik tangan kyungsoo namun kyungsoo langsung menepis tangan Luhan..

"aku lebih merasa nyaman naik taxi dibanding ikut bersamamu" kyungsoo langsung melangkah menjauhi Luhan...

Namun Luhan sepertinya tak mau kalah,,

"Kyung.." Luhan memanggil kyungsoo

kyungsoo terus berjalan tak menghiraukannya... namun Luhan menghalagi jalannya... kyungsoo memicingkan matanya..

"Wae ?" ucap kyungsoo sambil melipat tangan di dada..

"Kajja kita bicara sebentar" luhan meraih pergelangan tangan kyungsoo dan mencoba mengajak kyungsoo pergi..namun kyungsoo berusaha melepas diri dari Luhan..

"Shiro... aku tak mau, cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku" sahut kyungsoo dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi..

"Jebal kyung,, sebantar saja hanya sebentar" mohon luhan lagi

"Shiro, kita tidak ada urusan lagi, tak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan" kyungsoo masih mencoba melepas tangan luhan.. sampai akhirnya

.

.

"lepaskan dia" suara datar menyapa dua insan itu, mereka sama-sama mengarahkan pandangan pada sumber suara dan kini mereka dapat melihat sosok sehun dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajammnya..

Luhan sontak melepaskan lengan kyungsoo dari tanganya,,

"Hei Sehun-ah lama tak bertemu" Luhan memamerkan senyum pada sehun..

"ckckck aku bahkan berharap tak akan pernah bertemu lagi denganmu" sahut sehun yang langsung menggenggam tangan kyungsoo, mengajak kyungsoo berjalan bersama dengannya..

Luhan kembali terpaku ditempatnya

.

.

.

"Hun-ah kenapa kau bisa ada disini ? aahhh syukurlah tadi kau datang" ucap kyungsoo sambil masih berjalan bersama sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menghadap ke arah kyungsoo..

"kau ! tak apa-apa kan ? dia belum melakukan apa-apa padamu kan ?" ucap sehun panik

"Ne ne.. nan gwenchana... jangan khawatir, eh tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi kau keren sekali, kau latihan dimana, hehe" ucap kyungsoo sambil terkikik geli

"yaa ! kau jangan mengejekku atau kupatahkan hidungmu ini" canda sehun sambil menarik hidung mancung kyungsoo

"arra arra..." jawab kyungsoo cepat sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sedikit sakit akibat tarikan sehun..

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan kyung ?" tanya sehun saat mereka memasuki mobil sehun..

"belum hun-ah... aku sangat lapar" kyungsoo menjawab sambil mempotkan bibirnya lucu..

sehun sedikit terkekeh melihatnya,,

"Kajja ! kita cari makan dulu baru pulang.. emm bagaimana kalau makan ramyun ?" sahut sehun kembali

"ne ! kajja kajja !" balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar..

"Oh iya hun-ah, kau belum mejawab pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa kau bisa berada disini ?" kyungsoo kembali membuka pembicaraan..

"Oh iyaa tadi eomma tak jadi pulang, saat sampai disana aku mengantarkannya lagi ke tempat lain, jadi daripada dirumah aku hanya sendirian aku lebih memilih mencari kau lagi ketempat itu" cerita sehun sambil tetap fokus mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya.

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, hanya lantunan musik dan suara kyungsoo yang ikut bernyanyi bersama dvd menemani perjalanan mereka..

.

.

Di Kedai Ramyun

mereka masuk mencari tempat duduk yang dirasa nyaman lalu memesan ramyun favorite mereka masing-masing, kyungsoo yang notabene sangat menyukai makanan pedas memesan ramyun super pedas, sedangkan sehun yang tak bisa makan makanan pedas memesan ramyun kaldu ayam #emang_ada?ABAIKAN

Pesanan mereka akhirnya tiba, kyungsoo dan sehun makan dengan sangat lahap, mereka sepertinya benar-benar kelaparan,

"hu ah hu.." kyungsoo yang kepanasan segera maminum air nya, meneguk dengan cepat.. sehun yang melihat hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya...

"makanya kalau pesan ramyun itu jangan terlalu pedas" ucap sehun sambil masih menyantap ramyun miliknya,,

"tapi..huf..jika tak.. huf pedas.. huf tidak akan seru hun-ah" jawab kyungsoo sambil meniupi ramyun yang akan ia suapkan kemulutnya..

Sehun kini mengarahkan pandanganya pada kyungsoo,,

"hahahaha.. dasar kau jorok sekali" sehun mengambil tisu didepannya lalu membersihkan hidung kyungsoo yang sudah berair, sepertinya saking panas ramyun itu membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan bening..

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih tisu yang baru sehun usapkan kehidungnya..

"aahh jinja ?.. tadi ada namja yang melihat tidak ? apa aku masih cantik ?" kyungsoo panik sendiri.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya heran karena tingkah laku sahabatnya ini..

.

.

Kai POV

aku sedang asik menyantap ramyun ku sampai sepasang namja dan yeoja masuk ke kedai ramyun tempatku saat ini..

eh tunggu,, namja itu seperti pernah ku lihat...emm

astagaa ! itu kan sehun, tapi siapa yeoja yang bersamanya itu ?

dilihat dari penampilannya yeoja itu punya selera fasion yang baik

iisshh sial, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, emm AHA ! aku foto saja sehun dan yeoja ini, lumayan jadi bahan olokan untuknya besok pagi

"Dasar kau oh sehun, katanya tipe mu yeoja nerd itu, tapi sekarang kau malah berkencan dengan yeoja cantik dan modis"

Kai POV end

kai memasukkan kembali smart phone nya setelah ia selesai mengabadikan moment sehun dan yeoja yang ia tak yau siapa

.

.

.

At Kai's Room

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya..

Ia membuka smartphone nya dan memandang kembali foto yang beberapa waktu lalu di ambilnya,,

Di dalam foto itu jelas nampak Oh Sehun, bersama seorang yeoja yang membelakangi Kai sehingga kai tak dapat melihat wajah yeoja itu..

"aiisshh siapa yeoja ini ? kenapa aku seperti tak asing melihatnya ?,, aahh molla" kai beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi..

.

.

At Kyungsoo's house

Kyungsoo sampai dirumahnya, ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung mandi, ia berendam lama di dalam bathtub sambil menikmati aroma terapi yang di masukkannya kedalam bathtub membuatnya merasa lebih releks..

30 menit lamanya kyungsoo berendam, akhirnya ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan jubah mandinya dan handuk yang bergulung dirambutnya yang basah,,

"OMONA !" kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat sehun dengan santainya sudah duduk di atas kasurnya sambil membaca buku..

"YAA ! kau mengagetkanku saja !" ucap sehun yang kaget dengan teriakan kyungsoo

"aku lebih kaget Oh Sehun !, sejak kapan kau disini ?" tanya kyungsoo sambil melipat tangannya di atas dada..

"sejak 20 menit yang lalu, maidmu bilang kau ada di kamar jadi aku langsung masuk, tapi ternyata kau sedang mandi jadi aku tunggu saja" ucap sehun tanpa melepas pandangan dari bukunya

"Arraso,, aku mau pakai baju dulu" ucap kyungsoo memberi sinyal kepada sehun (menyuruhnya keluar)

"Arra pakai saja" ucap sehun polos tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya..

"YAA ! oh sehun apa kau mau mati !,, kenapa masih disini ?" kyungsoo naik darah

"memangnya kenapa ?, pakai saja bajumu, toh aku sudah biasa melihatnya, dari kecil kita sudah sering mandi bersama" sehun menjawab biasa saja..

"OH SEHUN KELUARRRR !" sehun pun langsung berlari keluar kamar kyungsoo ketika sang yeoja meneriakinya sambil melemparkan bantal ke arahnya..

.

.

"Dasar wanita gila, mana ada namja yang suka pada wanita seperti dia dasarr" sehun menggerutu sambil berjalan keruang keluarga dan mulai menyalakan TV..

tak beberapa lama kyungsoo keluar kamar dengan mengenakan piama pororonya..

"hunie~~ " ucap kyungsoo manja..

sehun menenjul kepala kyungsoo "tadi kau membentakku sekarang kau bermanja-manja padaku, kau benar-benar" sehun mendengus sebal..

"mianhee uri sehunie~~ " kyungsoo menampakkan tampang menyesalnya yang dibuat seimut mungkin membuat sehun akan muntah, namun akhirnya luluh juga

"arra arra,, berhentilah bertingkah sok imut" ucap sehun kemudian..

"YAA ! Oh Sehun !" kyungsoo mendengus lagi namun di balas tatapan tajam sehun

"Wae ?" ucap sehun datar dengan tatapan tajamnya..

"a – aniyo.. uri sehun yang tampan, sini-sini remotnya aahh WGM sudah mulai" kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan takut melihat sehun dengan tatapan seperti tadi..

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.. sehun melirik jam, kini menunjukkan pukul 09:00 KST,, itu berarti..

"kyung~~" sehun mulai menampakkan agyeo nya..

"aku tak mau" ucap kyungsoo dingin

"jebaall~~~" sehun semakin memelas..

"aaihhhh jinja ! arraso arraso, ayo kita main, tapi kali ini sampai jam 12 saja jangan sampai jam 3" sehun langsung mencubit pipi kyungsoo saat kyungsoo menerima permintaannya

"uri kyungsoo memang sangat manis dan baik" lanjut sehun kemudian

"Oh sehun, jangan mencubitku terus, nanti pipiku bias semakin melebar !" kyungsoo memukul tangan sehun mebuat sehun tertawa..

Merka pun berjalan bersama menaiki tangga menuju kamar kyungsoo untuk bermain game seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

At 01:00 KST

"Pak kim tolong bawa masuk semua barang-barang ini ya" Nyonya Kibum alias eomma kyungsoo baru menapaki kakinya di teras rumahnya yang megah lalu langsung memasuki rumahnya, mengingat suami tercintanya yang sedang keluar daerah maka nyonya Do melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar putri nya berniat mengecek keadaan sang putri tercinta..

Ceklek (Bunyi pintu terbuka)

Nyonya Do segeram masuk dan di lihatnya kamar kyungsoo sudah gelap, dengan perlahan nyonya Do menyalakan lampu kamar ..

"Astagaa !" – Nyonya Do

Nyonya Do sontak kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya,...

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih atas review nya semua , maaf kelamaan update ya, soalnya author kmren lg sibuk Kursus buat tingkatin nilai toelf author, maklum mau lanjut sekolah lagi hahaha :D, okay semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, review juseyo~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

Gendre : Romance

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

 _Ceklek (Bunyi pintu terbuka)_

 _Nyonya Do segeram masuk dan di lihat ruangan kyungsoo sudah gelap, dengan perlahan nyonya Do menyalakan lampu kamar_

" _Astagaa !" – Nyonya Do_

 _Nyonya Do sontak kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya,..._

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Nyonya Do sontak kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya,...

sehun terkapar di karpet depan televisi tanpa menggunakan selimut dan kyungsoo yang berbaring di sampingnya,,

namun tak beberapa lama ia pun tersenyum, di ambilnya selimut di atas kasur kyungsoo, ia pun menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan Sehun sambil berucap

"kalian tidak pernah berubah"

"Jaljayo Kyungsoo-ah Sehun-ah", ia mengecepup kening kedua remaja itu bergantian,, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, mematikan lampu kamar dan berlalu keluar..

.

.

~Di pagi hari yang cerah

"YAAA Kyungsoo ! air liurmu menempel di wajahku ! aaiiishhh kau ini yeoja tapi jorok sekali !" sehun yang terbangun karena suara alarm smartphone nya langsung mengomel ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lengket menempel di pipinya..

"mmm hmm ne hmm ne" kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar dari tidurnya hanya bergumam tak jelas

"dasar kau ini.." ucap sehun lagi sambil mengelus lembut surai kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang telah menyunggingkan senyum indahnya

Sehun pun beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring lalu melangkah keluar kamar kyungsoo,,

"Hun-ah, kau sudah bangun ?" eomma kyungsoo yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya menegur sehun yang ia lihat baru keluar dari kamar kyungsoo..

"Ne ahjuma,, aku pulang dulu, nanti waktu sarapan aku kesini lagi hehe" sehun sedikit tertawa..

"arraso..bersiaplah sana" eomma kyungsoo mengusap lembut kepala sehun.. sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan berlalu menuju rumahnya..

.

.

.

"morning soo-ah, morning ahjuma..." sehun datang dengan senyumnya yang terkembang lagsung menduduki tubuhnya di sebelah kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dan duduk manis di kursi makan, eomma kyungsoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya ikut duduk bersama dua remaja itu.

"morning hun-ah" balas nyonya Do sambil tersenyum,,

"morning hun.." kyungsoo ikut membalas..

"ayo segera makan, supaya kalian tidak terlambat" perintah nyonya Do yang di balas anggukan keduanya..

Suasana ruang makan berjalan hikmat seperti biasanya..

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan sehun kini tengah sampai di halaman sekolah mereka, mereka pun segera menyusuri lorong menuju kelas kyungsoo terlebih dulu..

Belum sampai mereka di kelas kyungsoo, seseorang sudah memanggil..

"Sehun !"

Sontak mereka ber dua –kyungsoo dan sehun- mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok dibelakang mereka, dan ternyata yang memanggil sehun adalah Kai..

"Hun-ah aku duluan saja ne" pamit kyungsoo dan langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat tadi

.

kai semakin dekat dengan tempat sehun berdiri..

"ada apa kau memanggilku kai ?" ucap sehun datar, baiklah asal kalian tahu sehun ini selalu menampakkan ekspresi datarnya di mana pun, sifat asli dan wajah hangatnya akan diketahui orang jika ia sudah berteman lama dengan sehun, okay back to Kai and sehun..

"ckckck ternyata kau hebat juga ya" ucap kai seraya merangkul sehun, dan mereka kembali berjalan

sehun memincingkan matanya.. "apa maksudmu ?" sehun bertanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Kai..

"hei kau, jangan berpura-pura lah hun, aku tau kalau sebenarnya kau punya banyak kekasih" gumam kai sedikit berbisik

"hah ?" timpal sehun sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata kai..

"aku duluan .. " ucap kai tanpa melanjutkan kata-kata sebelumnya dan berlalu menginggalkan sehun yang tak mengerti apapun dari pernyataan kai tadi..

.

.

.

Ditengah jam pelajaran, kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk ke toilet, akhirnya ia pun meminta izin pada saem yang mengajar kala itu..

Kyungsoo berlari menuju toilet karena dia benar-benar sudah tak tahan..

'BRUK'

tak sengaja kyungsoo menabrak sesorang yang baru keluar dari toilet namja..

"mianhe.. aku sedang teburu-buru,, jongmal mianhe" kyungsoo tak terlalu memperhatikan siapa namja yang ia tabrak, ia hanya ingin ke toilet SEKARANG JUGA...

Kyungsoo akan melangkah, namun langkahnya di tahan oleh namja tadi..

"hei kau yeoja nerd kemarin kan?" namja itu berucap membuat kyungsoo memandangnya dan kyungsoo baru sadar ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Kai,, namja tan yang membentanya tempo hari..

"maaf Kai-ssi, aku sudah meminta maaf sebelumnya, jadi tolong biarkan aku lewat" jawab kyungsoo sehalus mungkin

kai memperhatikan wajah kyungsoo, ia sedikit terpana melihat mata kyungsoo di balik kaca mata tebalnya itu, namun dengan segera kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya,,

"Josonghamida.." kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari kai dan segera masuk ke dalam toilet..

"YAA kau ! siapa namamu ?" kai berseru namun kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu melangkah dan tak membalas pertanyaannya,,

.

.

"Oh Tuhan Kenapa dia begitu tampan,, aastagaa jantungku rasanya mau copot Tuhan !,, aaiisshh tapi kenapa dia juga begitu menyebalkan, dasar namja hitam !" rutuk kyungsoo yang hanya didengarkan oleh dirinya sendiri di dalam toilet yeoja

,

.

Jam istirahat tiba, yixing segera mengajak kyungsoo ke kantin, mereka pun kini berjalan bersama menuju kantin..

Sesampainya di kantin, seperti biasa kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk dan yixing memesankan makanan..

baru saja kyungsoo menduduki bangkunya, smartphone nya bergetar menandakan 1 pesan masuk

from : Sehunie~

Mian.. kyung, hari ini aku ada tugas dari Han saem jadi tak bisa makan siang bersamamu T_T

Tak beberapa lama yixing datang dengan membawa makanan,

"Cha ! ayo makan, selamat makan" seru yixing sambil mulai menyuapi makanannya..

Kyungsoo kini akan memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, namun..

"hei nerd... sepertinya itu enak, buatku saja ya.." dengan tiba-tiba kai dan geng-gengnya plus baekhyun datang menghampiri meja kyungsoo, lalu kai mengambil makanan kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi, namun Kai menahan bahunya saat ia akan berdiri,,

"YAA ! mau kemana ? disini saja,, temani kami" kata kai lagi..

"sepertinya pangeran yeoja nerd ini tidak ada oppa" kini baekhyun mulai bersuara..

"ckckck sayang sekali, padahal akan semakin menarik jika ia melihat yeoja nerd kesayanganya berkumpul dengan orang-orang seperti kita" chanyeol yang merupakan teman kai menambahkan..

"YAA ! berhentilah kalian menganggu kyungsoo !, kyung kajja !" yixing berdiri dan mulai menarik kyungsoo agar berdiri bersamanya..

namun kai segera menarik tangan kyungsoo yang masih bebas dari yixing membuat kyungsoo kembali terduduk

"sudah kubilang tetap disini, jangan membuatku marah" kini kai mengeluarkan suara sedikit seram

yixing dan kyungsoo terdiam, orang-orang di sekitar kantin tak ada yang berniat menolong mereka, semuanya takut pada kai dan kawan-kawannya..

.

.

Kai kembali berucap "baek dia sekarang sudah diam, cepat kau bicara padanya... aku tak punya banyak waktu"..

Kai kini berdiri dari duduknya, membiarkan baekhyun duduk disamping kyungsoo..

"kyung, kau dekat dengan sehun kan ?" –baekhyun

kyungsoo tak menjawab ia hanya terdiam dan menampakkan ekspresi datar..

"YAA ! apa kau tuli ? aku berbicara padamu !" baekhyun kini sedikit berteriak..

kyungsoo kini mengarahkan pandangan pada baekhyun, tatapan kyungsoo saat ini sangat dingin

"Jangan pernah berteriak padaku" ucap kyungsoo dingin, kini dia langsung berdiri tanpa ada rasa takut..

"Kajja xing-ah" kyungsoo menarik tangan yixing, mereka pun berlalu..

.

.

"Huaaa Daebakkk !, tidakkah kau melihat ekspresinnya tadi ?" chanyeol mulai membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam tanpa suara..

"

"jinja, aku tak menyangka yeoja nerd sepertinya berani melawanmu baek hahaha" chanyeol tertawa

"YAAA ! TUTUP MULUTMU !" bentak baekhyun kesal 'awas kau Do kyungsoo' batin baekhyun..

Disisi lain kai ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan kyungsoo dari muali ia berbicara dengan baekhyun sampai berlalu meninggalkan kantin..

.

.

At Kyungsoo's house

"Kyung ! kenapa tak ada makanan ?" sehun meratapi kulkas kyungsoo yang hanya berisi sayur dan buah, beginilah kondisi kulkas kyungsoo jika appanya tak ada dirumah, karena jika appanya ada di rumah, pasti appa kyungsoo yang selalu mengisi kulkas dengan makanan selain sayur dan buah..

"Sini biar kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu.. emm bagaimana kalau kubuatkan martabak kol saja ?," ucap kyungsoo sambil mulai memanaskan penggorengannya

"baikalah aku mau apa pun yang penting bukan makanan kaimbing" ucap sehun yang bertujuan menyindir kyungsoo yang sukanya makan sayur-sayuran mentah dan buah

"apa kau mau merasakan rasanya dicium panci Oh sehun?" kyungsoo berucap geram,,

sehun berjalan keruang keluarga sambil menyalakan TV, seraya berucap " ani aku lebih baik merasakan dicium olehmu kyung" sehun terkekeh..

"YAA OH SEHUN ! KAU MAU MAKAN TIDAK !" - kyungoo

"OK OK MIAN AKU MAU MAKAN !" - sehun

.

.

.

"aahh kenyangnya.." sehun mengusap perutnya..

"terimakasih atas makanannya kyung" ucap sehun..

"cheonma hun-ah.." balas kyungsoo,, ia kembali berbicara..

"Hun-ah hari ini disekolah kai dan kawannya menggangguku lagi " adu kyungsoo pada sehun, sehun menatap kyungsoo

"Tapi jujur saja aku tak takut pada mereka" sambung kyungsoo lagi.

"hehe.. kau memang tak pernah takut apa pun soo" balas sehun,,

"tadi mereka melakukan apa ?" tanya sehun kemudian..

"tak ada, hanya menggertak saja,, tapi yang aku sesali adalah emosiku yang tak bisa ku kontrol, aku tadi berbicara seperti seorang DO KYUNGSOO asli hun,, aahh aku benar-benar tak menyukai ini" tutur kyungsoo kesal..

"sudahlah,, lupakan masalah hari ini, lain kali aku yang akan menghajar mereka jika mereka melakukannya lagi, kau tenang saja" sehun mengelus surai hitam kyungsoo,,

"Gumawo hun-ah" balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum..

"tapi hun-ah, kai itu tampan juga ya haha" ucap kyungsoo lagi sambil terkekeh

"aaiisshhh" dengus sehun sambil memukulkan sendoknya ke kepala kyungsoo,, kyungsoo hanya mempotkan bibirnya..

.

.

.

~Other Side..

Disebuah Restourant di tengah Kota Tokyo

"Jinki-ah... lama tak bertemu" Kini Do Jinki appa kyungsoo tengah bercengkrama dengan sahabat lamanya Kim Minho...

"Ne Minho-ya... sudah sangat lama, bagaimana kabar istri dan anakmu ?" –Jinki mengambil tempat duduk

"Mereka sangat baik,, bagaiamana denganmu ?, apa kibum masih secantik dulu ? hahaha" minho tertawa sambil mengambil tempat duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Jinki..

"Mereka juga sangat baik, tentu istriku kini bahkan semakin cantik, awas saja jika kau kembali menyukainya" balas Tuan Do sambil tersenyum usil..

"Yaaa Jinki kau tenang saja sekarang aku sudah punya Taemin" balas minho

"Oh iya ku dengar anakmu yeoja bukan ?" minho bertanya lagi disela-sela suapannya..

"Ne... apa kau mau lihat foto anakku ?" tanya Jinki yang di sambut anggukan antusias Minho

Jinki mengeluarkan smartphone nya dan menyodorkan sebuah foto gadis cantik di dalamnya, Minho membulatkan matanya

"Jongmal ?, apa ini putrimu ?" tanya minho sambil memegang smartphone milik Jinki,,

"Ne, itu putriku, cantik bukan ?" jinki tersenyum..

"Huaa Daebakk,, dia benar-benar cantik, sangat tak mirip denganmu" Minho berucap jahil

"Dasarr kau mata kodok ! kau tak pernah berubah tetap saja senang mengejekku" jinki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Minho tersenyum sambil menyerahkan smartphone tadi pada pemiliknya..

"arra arra, tapi aku benar-benar tak berbohong, dia sungguh cantik"- Minho

"gumawo Minho-ah, putriku memang cantik" jinki kembali tersenyum

"Oh iyaa bagaimana kalau kau kenalkan anakmu pada anakku, siapa tau mereka cocok" usul Minho..

"eemm boleh saja, kedengarannya bagus" jawab jinki sambil asik menyantap makanannya..

"tentu saja bagus.. kita bisa saja menjadi keluarga hahaha" kini keduanya tertawa bersama

Begitulah suasana reoni kecil-kecilan Jinki dan Minho..

.

.

.

~Other side

At Sehun's house

Kedua remaja –sehun dan kyungsoo- kini tengah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, ani !.. lebih tepatnya sehun yang tengah mengerjakan tugas dan kyungsoo yang asik menonton acara musik yang sedang menampilkan boy band kesukaannya 'EXO'..

"huaa mereka benar-benar tampan.." gumam kyungsoo di sela-sela tontonannya sambil memakan potongan buah apel di depannya..

sehun masih tetap fokus mengerjakan tugasnya..

"OMONA ! D.O itu benar-benar tampan,," kini kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi

sehun sempat kaget dengan teriakan kyungsoo namun ia masih mampu bersabar.

"omo ! omo ! aahh cute !" – kyungsoo kembali menjerit

"YAAA ! bisakah kau tenang, kalau menonton ya menonton saja jangan teriak-teriak !" sehun kini tak dapat menahan emosinya..

"mian" ucap kyungsoo, dan ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi

tiba-tiba..

"hun-ah hun-ah !" kyungsoo menarik-narik lengan sehun yang tengah menulis

"lihat D.O itu tampan sekali" ucap kyungsoo tanpa melihat ekspresi sehun yang sudah sangatttttt tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi

"KYUNGSOO ! bisakah kau tenang ! lagipula apanya yang tampan ? badan kecil pendek begitu dibilang tampan !, aku masih jauh lebih tampan darinya" ucap sehun kesal

"YAA ! kau berani menghina D.O ku !" kyungsoo kini menatap marah sehun..

"AKU TAK MENGHINANYA ! ITU MEMANG KENYATAAN !" sehun menatap kyungsoo tak kalah seram

"KAU ! MENGATAI D.O KU !?" –Kyungsoo

"Dia memang kecil, pendek, bahunya pun sempit, aku tak sa—"

"aaa kyung aaaa sakit-sakit lepas-lepas !" belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya kyungsoo sudah menjambak rambut sehun, pertarunganpun dimulai...

.

.

30 menit kemudian...

Keduanya –Sehun dan Kyungsoo- benar-benar terlihat kusut, kini sehun dengan baju compang campingnya duduk dengan tenang sambil mengerjakan tugasnya, dan kyungsoo dengan rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk duduk manis menonton berita liputan6(?)..

.

.

.

~Next Day

Sehun seperti biasa sarapan dirumah kyungsoo dan berangkat bersama menuju sekolah mereka,,, hari ini sehun membawa mobil.. di perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tak ada yang mulai berbicara, sampai..

"mian" sehun membuka obrolan pertama mereka pagi ini..

"hmm gwenchana" jawab kyungsoo lesu, hari ini sepertinya kyungsoo sedikit tak enak badan..

"kau kenapa ? apa kau sakit ?" tanya sehun khawatir melihat kondisi kyungsoo berbeda dari biasanya..

"nan gwenchana.. aku hanya sedikit meriang" jawab kyungsoo yang dibalas anggukan sehun..

.

.

.

Ditengah jam pelajaran kyungsoo merasa ingin muntah, akhirnya ia meminta izin pada gurunya dan meninggalkan kelas..

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lemas, setelah keluar dari toilet wanita..

ia terus berjalan, meski pandangannya lama-lama semakin merabun..

.

,

Kai POV

aku baru keluar dari toilet saat melihat seorang yeoja berjalan dengan lesu di depanku,, aku terus memperhatikannya, itu si yeoja nerd... tapi aneh, dia berjalan uring-uringan,,

tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat akan terjatuh, refleks tubuhku langsung menyangga tubuhnya,,,

kini dia berada dalam dekapanku..

"no gwenchana ?" tanyaku lirih, astaga badannya panas sekali..

kulihat wajahnya sudah pucat, dan dia tak sadarkan diri..

aku langsung menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan

.

.

.

sesampainya kami diruang kesehatan, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, entah kenapa aku sangat panik,,,

"biar aku periksa dulu" kata uisa-nim, aku pun mengangguk dan mundur memberi jalan pada uisa untuk memeriksanya..

tak beberapa lama..

"dia hanya demam, aku sudah menyuntikkan obat padanya, nanti jika dia sudah bangun berikan dia obat ini tapi jangan lupa dia harus makan dulu" aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya..

.

.

kini hanya ada aku dan yeoja ini yang masih berada diruang kesehatan,,

aku sudah gila, untuk apa aku menunggui yeoja ini sedari tadi, huft tapi jujur aku tak tega membiarkannya sendiri,,

kini kupandangi wajah yeoja yang berbaring disampingku ini, kulihat kaca matanya sudah hampir terlepas dan sepertinya kaca mata ini mengganggu tidurnya jadi aku putuskan untuk meraih kaca matanya dan meletakkan kaca mata itu pada meka disampingku..

aku kembali menatapnya, kutatap setiap inci lekuk wajahnya, wajah tanpa make up itu menampakkan, matanya yang masih terpejam tanpa dibalut kaca mata tebal, hidungnya yang mancung kulitnya yang putih bersih dan bibirnya yang kissble menggoda, astagaa kenapa aku baru menyadari ini..

.

Dia begitu "cantik"

.

.

.

TBC

Selamat malam semuanya~~, pertama-tama author ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatan author mengupdate FF ini. Banyak banget kesibukan author yang bikin FF ini terbengkalai mianhe~~, tapi author bakal tetep lanjut FF ini kok, makasiii banget buat review-review temen-temen semua, semoga FF ini masi diinget ya hahaha, Happy Saturday Night^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love U, My Best Friend**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

Gendre : Romance

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

 _kini kupandangi wajah yeoja yang berbaring disampingku ini, kulihat kaca matanya sudah hampir terlepas dan sepertinya kaca mata ini mengganggu tidurnya jadi aku_ _putuskan untuk_ _meraih kaca matanya dan meletakkan kaca mata itu pada meka disampingku.._

 _aku kembali menatapnya, kutatap setiap inci lekuk wajahnya_ _, wajah tanpa make up itu menampakkan_ _, matanya yang masih terpejam tanpa dibalut kaca mata tebal, hidungnya yang mancung kulitnya yang putih bersih dan bibirnya yang kissble menggoda, astagaa kenapa aku baru menyadari ini.._

 _Dia begitu "cantik"_

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Author POV

Kai terus saja memandangi kyungsoo, entah kenapa kini ia merasa kyungsoo bagaikan candu untuknya,, ia pun refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala kyungsoo pelan, gerakan tangan kai tiba-tiba beralih ke wajah kyungsoo..

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika yeoja ini sangat cantik" gumam kai..

tak beberapa lama..

"Kyung !" sehun dengan cemas membuka pintu ruang kesehatan di ikuti yixing di belakangnya yang sudah terlihat kelelahan karena mengikuti sehun berlari sedari tadi...

"Kau ?..sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya sehun heran, kai dengan cepat menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi membelai wajah kyungsoo..

Kai membalikkan arah tubuhnya menghadap sehun dan ia pun berdiri,,

"aku yang membawanya kasini, baguslah kau sudah datang, jadi aku bisa segera pergi" ucap kai...

ia pun melangkah menuju pintu ruang kesehatan, namun sebelum membuka pintu ia berbalik menatap sehun..

"Oh iyaa, kalau dia sudah bagun tolong berikan obat di meja itu padanya, tapi sebelumnya dia harus makan" kai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, membuka pintu dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan

.

.

.

"emm.." kyungsoo sepertinya sudah mulai sadar, ia mencoba membuka matanya..

"Kyung.. gwenchana ?" sehun segeram memegang tangan kyungsoo..

"hun-ah.. tadi kepalaku sangat pusing" tutur kyungsoo kembali..

"ne,, arraso,, sekarang kau harus makan lalu minum obat, baru kita pulang ne" ucap sehun kembali..

Kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan..

.

.

At Kyungsoo's house..

Matahari baru saja kembali ketempat beristirahatnya membuata langit biru berubah menjadi hitam dengan dihiasi bintang yang tak tampak ditengah ibukota seperti seoul..

Sehun baru memasuki rumah kyungsoo, ia berjalan dan melihat eomma kyungsoo di dapur sedang memasak sesuatu, sehun pun berjalan mendekati ahjuma tersayangnya itu..

"Ajhuma masak apa ?" sapa sehun sambil melihat gerakan-gerakan eomma kyungsoo

"Ahjuma masak samgyetang kesukaanmu.., dan bubur untuk kyungsoo" balas eomma kyungsoo sambil asik mengaduk bubur yang tengah iya buat..

"waahh samgyetang, gumawo ahjuma"ucap sehun

"oh ahjuma, aku ke kamar kyungsoo dulu ne" – sehun

"arraso... oh iya hun-ah tolong tanyakan pada kyungsoo apa dia mau makan di luar bersama kita atau di dalam" seru eomma kyungsoo saat sehun sudah berjalan menjauhinya..

"arraso ahjuma" balas sehun dari arah tangga..

.

.

.

Clek

Pintu dibuka sehun secara perlahan..

" YAA ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" sehun berteriak saat melihat kyungsoo tengah asik duduk di atas kasurnya membaca komik sambil MEMAKAN ICE CREAM !

"Wae ?" tanya kyungsoo polos sambil menatap kearah sehun, sehun pun berjalan menuju kyungsoo, direbutnya ice cream dari tangan kyungsoo..

"kau sedang sakit kenapa makan ice cream hah ?" ucap sehun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi..

"aahh hunie~~,, aku sudah sembuh, cha ! kembalikan ice cream ku" balas kyungsoo sambil berusaha merebut ice cream dari tangan sehun namun tak berhasil..

sehun langsung menggerakkan tangannya memegang kening kyungsoo lalu beraling memegang keningnya sendiri

"panasmu memang sudah terun, tapi kau masih demam jadi jangan coba-coba makan ini" ucap sehun lagi sambil mulai memasukkan sendok ice cream ke mulutnya..

"YAA ! kenapa kau memakan ice creamku ?!" kyungsoo menatap sehun jengkel..

"sayang kalau tak dihabiskan mubazir.." jawab sehun polos tanpa dosa..

.

"Oh iya hun,, apa benar Kai yang membawaku ke ruang kesehatan tadi pagi ?" kini kyungsoo sudah merubah ekspresi wajahnya, kini wajahnya berbinar-binar..

"mmm.." jawab sehun singkat dan masih memakan ice cream sisa kyungsoo..

"aahhh ternyata feelingku selama ini benar, kai bukan orang yang jahat, aku tau itu,, hihi" kyungsoo bergumam sambil memeluk bonekanya dan sedikit terkekeh..

Sehun yang melihat tingkah temannya itu sama sekali tak merespon ia tetap asik menyantap ice creamnya hingga ice cream itu habis..

"Kajja kita turun, ahjuma sudah membuat makan malam" tutur sehun setelah meletakkan bungkus ice cream tadi di bak sampah..

"hun-ah~~" kini suara kyungsoo berubah manja membuat feeling sehun tak enak..

"apa yang kau inginkan.." jawab sehun datar sambil melihat ke arah kyungsoo..

"gendong~~" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, ke arah sehun yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya..

sehun masih menatap kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi..

"jebal~~ " kyungsoo menunjukkan tampang memelasnya yang selalu ampuh untuk sehun..

"aishh kau manja sekali, ayo cepat naik" sehun menyodorkan punggungnya pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo pun segera naik ke punggung sehun dengan senyum yang terus terukir di wajah cantiknya..

.

.

"ASTAGAA kyungsoo... kau fikir kau masih berumur 5 tahun" ucap eomma kyungsoo saat melihat sehun yang tengah menggendong kyungsoo turun dari tangga..

"cepat turun !, apa kau tak kasihan pada sehun?. kau itu sangat berat tau !" omel eomma kyungsoo..

"Shiro.." kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya...

"Biarkan saja ahjuma,, biarkan kali ini ia bermanja-manja" kali ini sehun yang berbicara..

Kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk bersama di meja makan..

"Ahjussi masih belum pulang ahjuma ?" tanya sehun saat mereka baru mulai duduk di kursi makan..

"Ne.. begitulah hun, kemarin dia menelpon, katanya bertemu dengan teman lama, sepertinya dia sangat senang, tumben sekali ahjuma mendengan suara ahjusimu bersemangat saat jauh dari ahjuma" ucap eomma kyungsoo sambil membantu para maid meletakkan masakan yang tadi ia siapkan di atas meja,,,

"YAA ! kenapa makananku seperti ini" keluh kyungsoo saat melihat bubur beras di depannya..

sehun dan eomma kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh melihat kyungsoo yang sedang sebal..

"Makan saja, itu makanan orang sakit..." ucap sehun sambil tersenyum dan mulai menyuap samgyetang miliknya..

"uaaa daebakk,, samgyetang buatan ahjuma tak ada tandingannya" gumam sehun sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya..

"aahhh eomma aku juga mau makan samgyetang" rengek kyungsoo...

"tidak boleh, cepat habiskan saja buburmu lalu minum obat.." sahut nyonya Do...

"aaa eommaaaaa..." –kyungsoo

.

.

.

~Other side

Kai tengah asik bermain game di dalam kamarnya..

seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan memanggil kai dengan nama rumahnya..

"jongin oppa !" dia -byun baekhyun- si pemilik suara,, baekhyun adalah sepupu Kai yang berasal dai Bucheon, dan sekarang tengah tinggal bersama dengan keluarga kai karena baekhyun yang ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul..

Kai yang merasa di panggil menjawab "wae ?" sambil tetap asik menatap layar monitor dengan tangannya yang tak lepas dari joy stick nya..

Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di samping kai,

"Kudengar tadi padi oppa menolong si kutu buku, apa itu benar ?" baekhyun menatap kakak sepupunya itu yang masih setia bermain..

"siapa yang memberitahumu ?" –Kai

"Chanyeol" –Baekhyun

"Oh.. ne benar" kai menjawab santai..

"wae ?, mengapa oppa menolongnya ?, oppa tau kan dia itu si kutu buku yang aku benci" baekhyun bertanya kembali..

Kai memPAUSE permainannya dan mengarahkan pandangan pada adik sepupunya itu..

"kau fikir aku begitu tega meninggalkan orang yang akan pingsan di depanku, disaat hanya ada aku dan orang itu disana ?, aku juga masih punya hati baek" ucap kai kemudian..

"arraso... tapi oppa tak lupa kan dengan rencana kita ?" –baekhyun

Kai terdiam sesaat..

"Tentu, tentu aku tak lupa, tapi bisakah kita ganti rencana itu ?" lanjut kai..

"hah ? maksud oppa apa ?" tanya baekhyun bingung

" kita ubah rencana, aku akan tetap membantumu agar bisa dekat dengan sehun, tapi tidak dengan cara menjahili teman sehun itu" tutur kai..

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya "aahh oppa wae ?, kau tau kan aku benci yeoja itu, kenapa oppa malah mau berhenti menjahilinya ?" rengek baekhyun

"baekhyun-ah, jujur saja aku tak suka menjahili orang, apalagi orang yang tak punya salah seperti yeoja itu, sampai saat ini pun aku tak tau salah yeoja itu apa sampai kau begitu membencinya" kai menjawab kembali

"aisshh arraso, terserah oppa saja, yang penting tujuan awal tidak berubah, Oh Sehun harus bisa suka padaku, arra !" ucap baekhyun..

"arraso,, kau tenang saja, akan kubuat Oh Sehun itu menyukai adikku yang cantik ini" ucap kai, 'dan membuat yeoja kutu buku itu menyukaiku' lanjut kai dalam hati.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita turun, eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan" ajak baekhyun..

"arra, kau duluan saja, aku mau menyelesaikan level ini sebentar" jawab kai sambil mengangkat joystick nya..

baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu, baru saja ia akan memegang gagang pintu kamar kai..

"baekhyun-ah.." kai memanggil baekhyun..

baekhyun berbalik..

"mmm ngomong-ngomong aku belum tau nama yeoja nerd itu, siapa namanya ?" tanya kai kemudian

"ohh dia, kyungsoo..namanya Do Kyungsoo", baekhyun kembali membuka pintu setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan keluar meninggalkan kai..

'Do Kyungsoo nama yang indah, seindah orangnya' tutur kai dalam hati sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

At Kyungsoo's Room

Kyungsoo kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil mengecek akun Twitternya melihat keadaan-keadaan dunia (?), dan sehun yang asik menonton kartun kesukaannya,,

"Kyung, apa besok kau akan masuk sekolah ?" sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi

"Tentu... besok ada pertandingan basket bukan ?, jadi aku harus masuk" jawab kyungsoo sambil masih asik memainkan smarthphone nya.

"Jangan katakan kau masih mengidolakan namja itu" ucap sehun lagi..

"aku memang masih mengidolakannya hun-ah" balas kyungsoo

Sehun langsung menatap kyungsoo yang masih asik bermain dengan smartphone nya..

"hei kyung, dia bahkan sering mengganggumu, kapan kau akan membuka matamu ?" ucap sehun kesal.

"tapi dia tadi pagi menolongku, itu berarti dia tidak begitu buruk bukan" jawab kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum dan kali ini balas menatap sehun yang tengah menatapnya..

"ck.. terserah kau saja, tapi ku ingatkan padamu, jangan sampai kau menyesal, tak selamanya yang kau anggap baik itu benar, contohnya saja mantan kekasihmu itu si Luhan" sehun kembali berbicara..

"arra.. arra... lagi pula aku hanya mengaguminya, apa salah ? aku bahkan tak pernah berusaha dekat dengannya hun, jadi jangan khawatir..." kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah sehun..

"oh iyaa, besok temani aku nonton basket ne.." kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya..

"terserah kau saja" balas sehun lalu kembali menonton kartun kesayangannya..

.

.

.

~Next Day At Sinwa High School

Jam istirahat sudah di mulai, kantin terlihat begitu ramai dengan siswa siswi yang kelaparan,,

Disalah satu meja terlihat sehun kyungsoo dan yixing yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka,,

"apa kalian sudah melihat papan pengumuman pagi ini ?" tanya yixing membuka pembicaraan

Sehun dan kyungsoo menggeleng bersama,,

"memang apa isi pengumumannya xing-ah ?" tanya kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di samping yixing

"tadi dipapan pengumuman di umumkan katanya untuk libur semester ini akan digunakan untuk pelatihan kemandirian" jawab yixing yang sontak membuat sehun dan kyungsoo memandangnya..

"maksudmu ?" tanya sehun menuntut kejelasan..

"yang kudengar dari teman-teman yang lain, kita para siswa-siswi angkatan keduan akan dilatih mandiri pada saat liburan ini, kita akan berkemah di pegunungan " jawab yixing sambil menatap kedua temannya itu..

"jinja ?, apa kita semua harus ikut ?" tanya kyungsoo lagi..

"tentu, kita semua murid tingkat kedua 'wajib' ikut" jawab yixing kembali..

"permisi" tiba-tiba seseorang yang dirasa penjaga kantin menghampiri meja kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sambil membawa segelas susu coklat.

"disini ada yang bernama Do Kyungsoo ?" tanya orang tersebut..

"ne.. aku Do kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo masih dengan tampang polosnya..

"ini untuk anda" orang tersebut meletakkan segelas susu coklat tadi dihadapan kyungsoo dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu ucapan yang terdapat sedikit tulisan di sana.. orang tersebut pun belalu..

kyungsoo dengan segera membaca kartu ucapan tadi..

' _Maaf kalau selama ini aku sering membuatmu kesal, semoga susu coklat ini dapat membuatmu lebih baik, semoga cepat sembuh... Kai'_

sekiranya begitulah isi tulisan surat tadi yang membuat kyungsoo terkaget dan tak percaya, sehun yang melihat ekspresi kyungsoo segera merebut kartu ucapan tadi dari kyungsoo dan membacanya..

"Jadi ini dari Kai" ucap sehun..

"mwo ? Kai ? Kim Jong In? benarkah ?" tanya yixing bertubi-tubi tak percaya..

"ne... bacalah" jawab sehun sambil menyerahkan kartu ucapan tadi pada yixing,,,

'benarkah ini dari Kai ? Oh Tuhan apa aku sedang bermimpi ?' batin kyungsoo dalam hati sambil tersenyum, ia pun akan meraih gelas tadi, namun gerakan tangan nya terhenti karena sahabatnya Oh Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu merebut gelas susu coklat tadi..

"Jangan diminum !, kalau dia berniat mengerjaimu bagaimana ?" tutur sehun..

'benarkah ? apa dia hanya mengerjaiku ?' batin kyungsoo lagi

"benar kyung, mungkin dia menaruhkan sesuatu di dalam sana" yixing memperkuat dugaan sehun..

'aah benar juga' batin kyungsoo, kemudian ia hanya mengangguk,,

"biar aku saja yang meminumnya" ucap sehun

"tapi nanti jika dia benar-benar menaruh sesuatu disana kau bisa kenap-kenapa hun" ucap kyungsoo sedikit khawatir

"aahh tenang saja, antibody ku kuat" tutur sehun yang di jawab anggukan dari kyungsoo... akhirnya sehunlah yang meminum susu coklat itu..

.

Dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya dari meja kantin yang berada di pojok, kai melihat susu coklatnya yang di minum sehun..

"aiisshh kenapa sehun yang meminumnya ?, apa dia tak menerima permintaan maafku ?" tutur kai ..

"hahaha.. kau sabar saja kawan, mungkin dia hanya sedikit khawatir jika kau mengerjainya lagi" ucap chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kai..

'baiklah, aku akan perlihatkan kalau aku serius ingin minta maaf' kai bergumam dalam hati

.

.

.

Sore pun tiba, lapangan basket Sinwa High School kini dipenuhi para siswa-siswi baik itu dari Sinwa High School mau pun dari sekolah lain yang menjadi lawan main team Basket Sinwa High School saat ini, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Sehun segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka...

Prittt !

Pertandingan pun dimulai..

.

Kyungsoo POV

Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan tempad duduk yang nyaman, memang tidak begitu depan, namun dari sini aku bisa melihat pertandingan dengan jalas, dan yang paling penting aku bisa meliahat Dia (Kai).

Jujur, aku bukan orang yang suka menonton pertandingan olah raga, namun sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, ketika aku baru menginjakkan kaki ku di Sinwa High School, aku melihat sesosok namja tengah bermain basket di lapangan basket ini

 _ **flash back**_

 _saat itu aku hendak berkeliling melihat kawasan sekolah tanpa Sehun, karena sehun yang sedang mengantri mengumpulkan form pendaftaran siswa baru..._

 _aku terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya fokusku tertuju pada sebuah pintu menuju lapangan basket karena telingaku mendengar bunyi decitan khas sepatu orang yang tengah bermain basket dan suara bola yang terpantul ke tanah.._

 _Aku pun dengan perlahan mulai membuka pintu yang sejak awal memamng tidak tertutup secara baik (read : sedikit terbuka)_

 _saat itu aku melihat namja berkulit tan dengan tinggi badan yang pas dan lekuk badan yang sungguh sempurna tengah bermain dengan bola basket,, peluh terus mengalir dari keningnya,,_

 _Tampan,, dia sungguh tampan.._

 _ **flash back off**_

Sejak saat itu aku diam-diam memperhatikan namja itu, saat dia bergabung dengan team basket sekolah, tak pernah kulewatkan 1 pertandingan pun untuk melihat permainannya..

Aku terus melihat pergerakan namja itu dari tempaktu duduk

DEG..

Astaga tatapan kami bertemu, dan dia tersenyum kepadaku ?.. benarkah ini ?

Kyungsoo POV end

.

.

.

Kai POV

Permainan tengah berlangsung, namun aku tak tau kenapa aku sedikit tak fokus, aku arahkan pandanganku pada deretan bangku penonton disebelah kananku

DEG

Saat ini pandanganku bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik kyungsoo, aku pun tersenyum kepadanya, dan kuliahat dia sedikit terpaku namun perlahan dia membalas senyumanku..

.

.

.

TBC

Hi readers :), chap 4 is up !, semoga makin suka yaa sama ceritanya, bagi yang khawatir dan masih penasaran apa ini HUNSOO or KAISOO silahkan diikutin n di review terus yaaa FF ini, terimakasih atas reviewnya #kiss #hug


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

 _Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (namja/boy)_

 _Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (yeoja/girl)_

Gendre : Romance

Author : Lale Uti

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

 _Permainan tengah berlangsung, namun aku tak tau kenapa aku sedikit tak fokus, aku arahkan pandanganku pada deretan bangku penonton disebelah kananku_

 _DEG_

 _Saat ini pandanganku bertemu dengan sepasang mata indah milik kyungsoo, aku pun tersenyum kepadanya, dan kuliahat dia membalas senyumanku.._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

At Kyungsoo's house..

Kyungsoo tengah berkemas menuju tempat pemotretannya minggu ini, lokasi pemotretan kali ini lumayan jauh, -Pulau Jeju-...

Disana kyungsoo akan berfoto di daerah pantai jeju yang indah,..

Karena jadwal sekolah yang sudah lumayan padat menjelang ujian, kyungsoo memang sudah mengurangi kegiatan modelingnya, sekarang kyungsoo hanya menyempatkan mengikuti pemotretan saat weekend saja, tidak seperti dulu yang bisa tiap hari apa pun..

.

"Chagia~ otte ?, apa sudah siap ?" tanya eomma kyungsoo sambil memasuki kamar putrinya,,

"Ne eomma" jawab kyungsoo mantap..

"Oh iyaa,,, sehun ikut kan ?, cepat telpon dia !" seru eomma kyungsoo..

"Ani eomma.. dia tak ikut" –kyungsoo

mendengar jawaban kyungsoo, nyonya Do menjadi merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh..

"wae ?, tumben sekali sehun tidak mau ikut, apa kalian bertengkar ?" tanya nyonya Do..

"Ne eomma,, aahh sudahlah eomma jangan bicarakan dia, kajja kita berangkat, nanti kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat" ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan eommanya..

.

.

~Di perjalanan menuju bandara

Kyungsoo POV

Aissshh Oh Sehun menyebalkan,, bisa-bisanya dia benar-benar tak ikut menemaniku hari ini, okay ! Oh Sehun sepertinya kau ingin persahabatan kita benar-benar berakhir...

aku terus saja menggerutu dalam hati saat memikirkan kejadian kemarin sore saat kami baru selesai menonton pertandingan basket..

Kyungsoo POV end

.

 _ **flash back**_

 _Author POV_

" _aahh hun-ah ! tidakkah kau liat tadi kai tersenyum ke arahku !" ucap kyungsoo bercerita kegirangan di dalam mobil yang sehun kendarai_

" _sudahlah, jangan bicara terus, kau sudah mengulang kata itu sebanyang 110 kali" sehun berucap kesal.._

" _YAA ! kau menyebalkan sekali ! aku kan hanya bercerita, harusnya kau mendengarkan dengan baik" sahut kyungsoo sambil menatap sehun yang terus fokus menyetir.._

" _aku sudah mendengarkanmu bercerita hal yang sama sebanyak 110 kali apa itu tidak cukup ? isshh apa bagusnya namja hitam itu" ucap sehun sambil terus menyetir.._

" _kau ! kenapa menghinanya ?!, setidaknya dia lebih baik darimu" –kyungsoo_

 _Sehun seketika menepikan mobilnya.._

" _YAA ! Oh Sehun kenpa kita berhenti disini ?" tanya kyungsoo heran_

" _kau bicara apa tadi ?" tanya sehun sinis_

" _bi—bica—ra apa ?" tanya kyungsoo balik sedikit gugup_

" _kalau kau masih ingin di antar sampai rumah, tutup mulut besarmu itu" ucap sehun kesal sambil menatap kyungsoo tajam_

" _Kau !, Kau berani mengancamku ? kau mengusirku dari mobilmu ?" kyungsoo ikut terpancing emosi.._

" _aku tak mengusirmu ! aku hanya memperingatkan" –sehun_

" _BAIK ! tak perlu kau usir, aku akan keluar duluan !" ucap kyungsoo sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil sehun_

 _baru saja kyungsoo keluar mobil_ _,_ _sehun sudah melaju kencang meninggalkannya.._

" _OH SEHUN ! AWAS KAU ! LUPAKAN PERSAHABATAN KITA !" teriak kyungsoo mengiringi kepergian sehun yang terus menjauh.._

 _ **Flash back off**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Eommanya tengah berada di dalam pesawat..

"Oh iya kyung.. nanti kau akan berfoto dengan Luhan" eomma kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan sang putri..

"eh ? Luhan ?" tanya kyungsoo, di balas anggukan oleh sang eomma..

'aissshh kenapa orang itu terus sih' dengus kyungsoo dalam hati..

.

Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di Pulau Jeju,, sesampainya di sana, mereka di jemput oleh salah seorang staf dan langsung menuju lokasi pemotretan..

.

Saat ini dilakukan sesi pemotretan couple, Luhan dan Kyungsoo di tuntut untuk berpose mesra seperti sepasang kekasih,,,

Kyungsoo menggunakan gaun berbahan licin membuat kain gaunnya mudah tertiup angin sehingga memberi efek sangat bagus saat di foto,, (bayangin bajunya yoona di drama love rain pas lg fotooan di pantai) dan Luhan menggunakan baju kemaja putih di balut dengan celana putih (bayangin bajunya luhan di nature republik)..

Kyungsoo dan Luhan melakukan setiap pose dengan sangat baik, orang-orang yang melihat mereka menatap kagum karena mereka terlihat sangat serasi seperti pasangan kekasih sungguhan,,

Kyungsoo berniat mengambil air dari salah seorang asistennya, namun ia tak sengaja menginjak gaunnya yang mebuat keseimbangannya terganggu dan ia hampir saja mencium pasir kalau saja Luhan tidak dengan segera meraih pinggang kyungsoo dan menariknya kedekapannya, orang-orang seperti melihat Luhan sedang melakukan back hug pada kyungsoo..

" gwenchana ?" tanya luhan khawatir..

"Ne.. nan gwenchana, gumawo " –kyungsoo

Luhan pun segera melepas pinggang ramping kyungsoo.

"Astagaa kenapa di lepas,, coba kalian berpelukan seperti tadi tapi sekarang kyungsoo menghadap Luhan" perintah sang fotografer sontak membuat keduanya kaget, namun mereka tetap melakukannya, maklum tuntutan profesi..

Mereka melakukannya dengan sangat baik, namun juga bercampur grogi, karena entak kenapa jantung kedua orang ini sama-sama berdetak cepat

'astaga kenapa aku ini ?, aisshh menyebalkan sekali' batin kyungsoo

'ya Tuhan semoga kyungsoo tak mendengar detak jantungku yang beradu cepat' batin Luhan

Tanpa disadari siapa pun ternyata Sehun sedari tadi melihat adegan demi adegan yang terjadi , ia hanya merutuk sebal dari kejauhan,, eehh tapi kenapa dia sebal ?..

.

Sesi pemotratan couple berakhir kini tinggal melanjutkan ke sesi pemotretan individu, setelah break beberapa saat..

"waaaahh daebakkk !, tak salah aku merekrut kalian sebagai modelku, kalian benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi" ucap nyonya Do sang desainer baju yang mereka kenakan..

"aahh eomma~~~ apa yang kau bicarakan aaiisshh" kyungsoo yang malu mendengar eommanya berucap menjadi sedikit sebal pada eommanya sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya tersenyum sambil berucap "Khamsahamnida ajjuma" dan dibalas senyum dari nyonya Do..

Sehun tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kyungsoo dan langsung memakaikan jaket pada tubuh kyungsoo yang menggunakan gaun sedikit terbuka, kyungsoo sedikit kaget dan juga tak menyangka jika sehun berada ditempat itu saat ini, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum ke arah sehun sambil berucap "Hun-ah kau datang ? sejak kapan?"..

"Kajja, ganti bajumu,, sebentar lagi giliranmu kan" ucap sehun, kyungsoo mengangguk..

"aku ganti baju dulu ne" kyungsoo sekedar memberitahu pada eommanya dan Luhan yang masih berdiri disana bersamanya...

"arraso..pergilah" balas eomma kyungsoo

kyungsoo pun berjalan beriringan bersama sehun keruang ganti..

.

.

kyungsoo dan sehun masih berjalan menuju ruang ganti, selama di perjalanan sehun tak berbicara sepatah kata pun 'tumben' batin kyungsoo

sesampainya diruang ganti sehun segera berbicara dengan para asisten..

"Tolong pilihkan kyungsoo baju yang tidak terlalu terbuka" ucap sehun tanpa dosa..

"aahh ?" si asisten bingung dengan perkataan sehun yang tiba-tiba

"yaa hunie~~ apa yang kau bicarakan" kyungsoo menyenggol lengan sehun..

"aku tak suka melihatmu menggunakan pakaian terbuka dan menjadi tontonan namja-namja mesum diluar sana" refleks sehun menjawab dengan ekspresi datarnya

PUK !

Kyungsoo memukul kepala sehun dengan hairdryer yang ada disampingnya,,

"no pabo ! bagaimana mungkin aku memilih harus memakai baju apa disini ?, yang ada mereka yang memilihkanku baju, jadi kita tak bisa seenaknya, lagi pula siapa yang jadi tontonan ?, dasar kau berfikir yang tidak-tidak saja" kesal kyungsoo pada sehun

sehun yang di omeli hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit..

"mian soo,, tapi kau tak lihat apa si Luhan dari tadi memandangmu" ucap sehun sambil masih mengelus kepalanya

"itu karena aku cantik" jawab kyungsoo seraya mengambil kostum yang akan ia kenakan selanjutnya..

"tapi-" belum selesai sehun berbicara ..

"YAA ! kau kenapa masih disini ? aku mau ganti baju !,, sekarang yang mesum itu siapa ? namja-namja diluar sana apa kau !" kyungsoo meneriaki sehun..

"aahh arrasoo aku keluar" sehun langsung keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu..

'dasar yeoja gila' gumam sehun dalam hati...

.

.

Malam tiba,, suasana pantai Jeju sangat mendukung waktu bersantai saat ini, langit malam yang ditaburi bintang serta deru ombak semakin memperindah suasana malam..

Kini kyungsoo, sehun, luhan, eomma kyungsoo, dan seluruh staf tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam di pinggir pantai yang indah..

kyungsoo duduk di samping sehun dan luhan duduk di depannya,,

Selesai makan, sehun dan kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, mereka sebelumnya meminta izin pada eomma kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan..

.

"Hunie ayo kita berenang !" ucap kyungsoo girang sambil berlarian di pinggir pantai

"jangan gila kyung ini sudah malam, kalau kau ingin berenang, berenang saja sendiri" sahut sehun sambil tangannya terus asik membuat istana pasir #sungguhkekanakansekali

karena sudah lelah berlarian kyungsoo berhenti dan mendudukkan drinya disamping sehun,,,

"hun-ah..." lirih kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh sehun

sehun melirik kyungsoo..

"Mianhe...maaf untuk kata-kataku yang membuatmu kesal" kyungsoo berbicara tulus dan untuk pertama kalinya ia meminta maaf pada sehun lebih dulu.

Sehun tersentak, biasanya dia yang akan meminta maaf lebih dulu jika mereka bertengkar namun kali ini berbeda,,

"gwenchana, nado mianhe.. aku memang keterlaluan kemarin, mian" balas sehun kemudian

"hun-ah aku menyayangimu" ucap kyungsoo

"ne nado.. aku juga kyung" balas sehun, 'bahkan aku mencintaimu, eeh apa yang kukatakan aiisshh' lanjutnya dalam hati

"aku berharap kita tidak akan pernah berpisah" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan sehun.. sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan kyungsoo..

"ne.. aku juga berharap begitu kyung"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~~

Kyungsoo dan eommanya tiba dirumah dengan rasa lelah yang membuat mereka ingin segera berbaring dikasur empuknya,, namun rasa lelah mereka langsung menghilang saat melihat seseorang tengah asik menonton siaran televisi sambil menyantap ayam goreng,..

"Appa !" teriak kyungsoo sambil berhambur kepelukan appanya tercinta –Do Jinki-

Jinki membalas pelukan anak tersayangnya,, "Appa bogoshiposo.." tutur kyungsoo lagi,,

"nado chagi~~ appa juga sangaat merindukan kalian" ucap tuan Do..

setelah kyungsoo melepas pelukannya ia langsung mengambil ayam appanya dan ikut memakan ayam itu,,

"cckckck kalian itu makan-makan terus, pantas saja muka kalian sama-sama tembam" kicau nyonya Do sambil mencubit pipi sang suami tercinta..

"aahh yeobo~~ suamimu baru pulang langsung kau siksa " ujar tuan Do membuat kyungsoo dan eommanya tertawa..

"Oh iyaa,, ada yang ingin appa bicarakan pada kalian" kata-kata jinki membuat dua yeoja tadi menghentikan tawanya..

Jinki pun mulai berbicara,, "begini dari hasil meeting kemarin, perusahaan kita sepakat akan melakukan kerjasama dengan Galaxy Corp"..

"lalu ?" tanya nyonya Do..

Tuan Do melanjutkan..

"Jadi rencanyanya malam ini kita akan makan malam dengan direktur utama Galaxy Corp beserta keluarganya" – Tuan Do

"Jinja ? haruskah aku ikut ?" tanya kyungsoo

"ne chagi~~ kau harus ikut, ini moment yang sangat penting, karena sejujurnya direktur Galaxy Corp ini adalah sahabat lama appa, jadi sekalian reoni untuk kita sekeluarga " tutur tuan Do kembali,

"nugu ?" tanya eomma kyungsoo penasaran

"Kim Minho.." jawab tuan Do sambil tersenyum ke arah sang istri..

"aahh Minho si mata kodok.. ups mian hehe" ucap nyonya do kemudian

"baiklah kalau begitu aku mau mengecek gaun ku dan gaun milik kyungsoo dulu" nyonya Do beranjak dari duduknya..

Kini tuan jinki menatap anaknya..

"kyungie, kau harus berjanji pada appa, nanti disana kau harus bersikap baik arra ?" –Tuan Do..

"arraso appa.. kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ne aku mau istirahat.." kyungsoo mengecup pipi appanya singkat lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya..

.

.

.

~Other Side

Kai tiba di rumahnya, namun keadaan rumahnya kini berbeda.. lebih ramai

saat ia masuk ke dalam di lihatnya appa dan eommanya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan baekhyun..

"aduhh putraku tersayang sudah pulang" Ucap Minho a.k.a appa jongin langung meminta purta tunggalnya untuk duduk disebelahnya..

"Oh iya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" tutur appa kai..

"hmm apa itu ?" kai terlihat penasaran..

.

.

.

At night...

"yeobo kajja.. mana kyungie ?" tanya Do jinki pada sang istrinya Do Kibum

"sabarlah sebentar dia sedang bersiap-siap" jawab nyonya Do

sementara itu kyungsoo di kamarnya..

"Ne hun-ah sepertinya malam ini kita tak bisa bermain game dulu, ne.. aku harus ikut appa dan eomma menemui rekan bisnisnya, arraso hun-ah, ne sampai jumpa besok"- pip

acara telepon kyungsoo dan sehun pun berakhir, kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju tempat eomma dan appanya..

"josongeo eomma appa, lama menunggu ya ?" sesal kyungsoo dengan menampilkan ekspresinya yang sok memelas..

"Arraso gwenchana, kajja kita berangkat" – Tuan Do

.

.

.

At Restaurant

"Mana rekan bisnis appa ?, katanya tadi kita hampir telat, ini malah kita yang lebih dulu tiba" kyungsoo mempotkan bibirnya sebal,,,

"sabarlah,,, aahh itu mereka !" seru tuan Do,, sontak kyungsoo dan eommanya menatap ke arah yang dituju Tuan Do

Tuan Do berdiri menyambut rekannya Tuan Kim Minho beserta keluarganya..

DEG

Kyungsoo membeku ditempatnya saat melihat sosok Kai dan Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang,,

Kai pun dari kejauhan terlihat terkejut..

'astgaa bagaimana ini ?, sehun aku membutuhkanmu' batin kyungsoo

'wahh.. cantik sekali yeoja itu' batin baekhyun saat melihat kyungsoo dari kejauhan

.

Kai POV

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah appa dan eomma didepanku,,

dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok namja yang kira-kira seumuran appa yang nampak sangat tampan bersama seorang yeoja yang kurasa istri dari namja tadi yang terlihat sangat cantik

Changkaman.. yang di belakang mereka itu siapa ?, apa itu anak Do Ahjusi ?,, aku seperti pernah melihatnya..

DEG

Astaga aku tau,, 'Kyungsoo' itu Do kyungsoo... sungguh dia sangat berbeda, dia begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun itu, rambutnya yang terurai menambah kesan anggun, dan lagi tak ada kaca mata yang menutupi mata indahnya...

Oh Tuhan kenapa bisa ada manusia secantik dia... apa kau lupa membawa bidadari ini naik kembali ke surga Tuhan...

Kai POV end

.

Author POV

"Jinki-ah" tuan Kim lagsung memeluk sahabat lamanya itu

Begitu pula dengan Kibum dan Taemin, mereka melepas rindu dengan saling berpelukan

sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak mereka yang diam terpaku di tempat

sampai..

"Minho-yah.. ini dia putri tunggalku tercinta Do Kyungsoo" tutur tuan Do yang sontak membuat Baekhyun yang tak pernah menyangka bahwa yeoja cantik di depannya adalan yeoja nerd yang selama ini ia benci terkejut seketika...namun baekhyun tak berucap sepatah kata pun saat ini..

"Annyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida" ucap kyungsoo kemudian sambil tersenyum ke arah minho

'mwo ? Do Kyungsoo ? si kutu buku ? ige mwoya ?' batin baekhyun berkecamuk namun ia tetap terdiam

"Omona ! ternyata aslinya lebih cantik dibanding di foto,, cha ! kenalkan ini putraku Kim Jong In, Jogin-ah ayo kenalkan dirimu" tutur minho

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jong In imnida, tapi saya biasa di panggil Kai" ucap Kai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya..

"dan ini keponakanku Byun Baekhyun" tambah Minho di ikut baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"wahh anakmu ternyata tampan juga Minho-yah" ucap tuan Do..

"tentu saja,, ia tampan seperti Appanya haha,, bagaimana mereka cocok kan ?" ucap tuan Kim

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 5 is up !, ini kelanjutannya sudah aku post, selamat membaca, keep reading and review yaaa :), selamat bermalam minggu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend_Chapter 6**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

 _Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (namja/boy)_

 _Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (yeoja/girl)_

Gendre : Romance

Author : Lale Putri

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

" _wahh anakmu ternyata tampan juga Minho-yah" ucap tuan Do.._

" _tentu saja,, ia tampan seperti Appanya haha,, bagaimana mereka cocok kan ?" ucap tuan Kim_

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

"Cha !, kita duduk dulu baru lanjut mengobrol" sahut nyonya Do akhirnya saat menyadari kedua kepala keluarga yang terus asik mengobrol mempromosikan anaknya masing-masing..

.

"Jadi kyungsoo sekolah dimana ?" tanya tuan Kim membuka percakapan..

"emm" sontak kyungsoo sedikit kaget, pertanyaan inilah yang sedari tadi ia takuti..

"kyungsoo teman sekolahku appa" tanpa diminta kai ikut berbicara, sontak kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada kai, dan kai memberikan senyumnya pada kyungsoo..

"Jongmal ?, kyungie sudah SMA ?, ahjussi pikir kyungie masih SMP" ucap minho dengan tampang watadosnya.. semuanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Minho, kecuali baekhyun yang masih merasa bahwa ini 'mimpi'

"anakku memang sangat imut sehingga selalu terlihat masih kecil saja" kini nyonya Do yang menambahkan..

"Oh iya tadi kata Kai kalian 1 sekolah, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya ?" tanya tuan Do..

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, sungguh ia tak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa saat ini..

"Tentu,, kami saling mengenal, kemarin saja kyungsoo ikut menonton pertandingan basketku, benar kan kyung" ucap kai lagi sambil memandang kyungsoo

"eh.. ne benar, kemarin aku menonton pertandingan basket kai" akhirnya kyungsoo ikut menjawab sambil menampakkan senyumnya,,

"waahh bagus sekali kalau mereka sudah saling mengenal" kini eomma kai a.k.a taemin yang berbicara..

"ne.. kau benar minie" sahut kibum a.k.a eomma kyungsoo..

"nah sekarang kalian sudah tau kan kalau orang tua kalian itu bersahabat, jadi kalian tetaplah menjaga hubungan baik" sambung eomma kyungsoo lagi..

"benar sekali, dan Kai sekarang kau harus menjaga kyungsoo, jangan biarkan namja-namja nakal mendekatinya" ucap tuan kim sambil senyum-senyum menggoda

"tentu appa, aku akan menjaga kyungsoo dengan baik, aku pun tak mau jika kyungsoo yang manis ini di ganggu namja lain" ucap kai sedikit gombal membuat kyungsoo merona seketika..

"hahhaha, anakmu ini pintar sekali membuat kata-kata manis, sama sepertimu minho" ucap tuan Do setelahnya..

"hahaha tentu saja, dia kan anakku" balas minho..

"oh iya kyung kudengar dari appamu kau itu seorang model ya ?" minho kembali berbicara..

sontak kai dan baekhyun tersentak dan jujur saja mereka sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan minho tadi 'benarkah ? kyungsoo ? model ?' itu yang mereka pikirkan..

"ahh mmm ne, tapi aku bukan model profesional ahjushi, aku hanya membantu eomma mempromosikan produknya, kalau untuk pemotretan produk lain harus di setujui eomma dulu baru aku melakukannya" tutur kyungsoo

"aahh bagitukah ? ckckck beruntung sekali kibum punya anak secantik dirimu sehingga tak perlu susah mencari model, tinggal menggunakan anaknya" ujar minho sedikit menyindir..

"YAA ! Kim Minho apa yang kau katakan hah ?" eomma kyungsoo sedikit membara..

"hahaha mian kibum-ah aku hanya rindu ekspresi marahmu, hahaha aku hanya bercanda" balas tuan kim membuat yang lainnya tertawa

mereka pun kembali makan dengan tenang, setelah menghabiskan menu utama, kini mereka tengah disuguhkan makanan penutup.. Tuan Kim kembali berbica..

"Baiklah langsung saja, sebenarnya aku dan Jinki sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, rencana makan malam kali ini sebenarnya bertujuan untuk perkenalan Kai dan Kyungsoo" ucap tuan Kim

'ah ? apa maksudnya' gumam kyungsoo dalam hati..

 _ **flash back**_

 _At Kai's house_

" _Oh iya ada yang ingin kami bicarakan" tutur appa kai.._

" _hmm apa itu ?" kai terlihat penasaran.._

" _kemarin saat perjalanan bisnis appa bertemu sahabat lama appa, dan rencananya malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama dengan mereka" – tuan kim_

" _aku juga ikut ?" tanya kai_

" _tentu, bahkan sebenarnya acara ini a_ _p_ _pa buat untuk mengenalkanmu dengan anak sahabat appa" jawab tuan kim_

" _maksud appa ?" tanya kai lagi_

" _appa ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman appa itu jongin-ah" ucap minho.._

 _jongin yang mendengarnya sontak kaget.._

" _mwo ? dijodohkan ? aisshh apa-apaan ini.. sperti zaman siti nurbaya saja" ucap jongin_

" _tapi ini baru perkenalan jongin-ah, jika kau tidak suka kau boleh menolak" tambah taemin.._

" _hmm benarkah ?..arraso.. kita lihat nanti" tutur kai kemudian_

 _ **flash back end**_

 **.**

 **.**

" Iya, Minho benar, kami berencana untuk menjodohkan kalian" ucap tuan Do..

"maksud appa, menjodohkan aku dan kai ?" kyungsoo berucap sedikit terkejut..

"ne, wae ? apa kau tak setuju ?" ucap tuan Do sambil memandang putri cantiknya..

"aku setuju" tiba-tiba kai berbicara.. kyungsoo langsung memandang kai

'kau sudah gila' batin kyungsoo dalam hati

"wahh aku suka sekali dengan karakter anak ini" ucap tuan Do sambil menepuk bahu kai, kai membalas dengan senyum,,

"bagaimana denganmu kyung ?" tanya tuan kim..

.

Kyungsoo POV

"bagaimana denganmu kyung ?" tanya Minho Ahjusi padaku,, aiisshhh aku harus jawab apa, jujur saja aku sangat mengidolakan kai, tapi untuk dijodohkan dengannya ? Oh SUNGGUH aku tak pernah berfikir sampai ke arah sana..

Kutatap wajah appaku, ku lihat ia sangat berharap padaku,,

Apa sebaiknya aku menerima perjodohan ini ?

hmm haruskah ?, yahh baiklah..

"ne, aku setuju Ahjusi"

Kyungsoo POV end

.

Author POV

"ne, aku setuju Ahjusi" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

"aahh baguslah ini yang kuharapkan" tutur tuan kim kemudian..

"cha ! mari kita bersulang untuk keluarga baru" ucap tuan Do,, di ikuti dengan semuanya mengangkat gelas ke atas..

.

.

,

.

After Dinner

At Kai's house,,

Minho kini tengah bersiap menonton bola dengan putra tersayangnya, ayam dan Cola sudah tersaji di depan mereka, tinggal menunggu siaran di mulai..

"Appa..." panggil kai

"hmm wae ?" jawab minho sambil memilih-milih chanel TV

"apa benar kyungsoo seorang model ?" kai kembali bertanya..

"apa kau tak mendengarnya tadi saat iya bicara ? iya dia seorang model, bahkan appa dengar baru-baru ini dia keluar di majalah IVYClub untuk foto seragam sekolah..

"HAH JINJA ?" kai menaikkan suaranya

"aduh kai tolong jangan teriak-teriak, appa tidak tuli !, aiishh kenapa kau ini tidak gaul sekali ?, apa kau tak pernah membuka majalah fasion ? kyungsoo sering terlihat di majalah-majalah fasion, kenapa kau begitu kaget ?, kyungsoo kan cantik, badannya pun bagus jadi wajar saja kalau dia menjadi model" jawab Minho panjang lebar..

"ani,, bukan begitu appa, tapi kyungsoo sedikit berbeda disekolah,," gumam kai pelan hampir tak terdengar..

"mwo ? apa yang kau katakan ?" ucap minho meminta kejelasan dari suara kai yang begitu kecil,,

"ani..aaah appa aku kekamar sebentar ne, panggil aku jika pertandingannya sudah mulai" kai langsung berlari ke kamarnya..

.

.

Diambilnya smartphone miliknya, kai mencari sesuatu di dalamnya, yah kini dia menemukannya,,,

"cckk... jadi yeoja yang bersama sehun di kedai ramyun itu kyungsoo?" gumamnya sambil memandang foto di smartphone miliknya..

Kai segera mengambil laptopnya dan membuka Google, di carinya 'Do Kyungsoo'..

tak beberapa lama layar laptop kai langsung memunculkan foto-foto kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam gaya dan terdapat Biodata juga, dalam biodata itu tidak ada yang menggunakan nama Do kyungsoo sebagai nama sebutannya tapi dia disebut 'Sooie',,

Kai terus saja melihat foto-foto kyungsoo..

"huuaa daebakkk, aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kyungsoo sepopuler ini, kenapa aku bisa tak mengetahuinya, sungguh kau benar-benar tak bisa menilai orang dari cover nya Kim Jongin" gumam kai pada dirinya sendiri..

"Kai ! Cepat MU sudah masuk lapangan !" teriak appa kai dari luar, membuat kai segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

.

.

~Next Day

"pagi ahjusi, ahjuma" sapa sehun yang baru datang dan langsung mengambil tempat duduknya seperti biasa..

"pagi sehun-ah.. bagaimana kabarmu ? apa tak rindu pada ahjusi ?" balas appa kyungsoo,,

"haha.. aku sangat baik ahjusi dan aku sangat merindukan ahjusi yang suka memarahiku" ucap sehun sambil sedikit tertawa..

"aaaiisshh kau ini" ucap tuan Do sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sehun lembut,,

Kyungsoo baru turun dari kamaranya dan langsung memeluk leher sehun dari belakang "pagi hun-ah.." ucapnya..

"eh...kau kenapa" tutur sehun bingung dengan tingkah kyungsoo..

"kyung cepat lepaskan sehun dan duduk yang benar" sahut eomma kyungsoo dari dapur..

"arraso..." ucap kyungsoo lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping sehun..

"eh kyung, hari ini kau tak mengepang rambutmu ? tumben sekali tapi terlihat lebih baik" ucap sehun lagi,,

"ne.. aku mau mencoba suasana baru di sekolah" balas kyungsoo

.

.

.

At Sinwa High School..

Seperti biasa sehun mengantar kyungsoo menuju kelasnya,,

"aku ke kelas dulu ne" ucap sehun sambil mengacak rambut hitam kyungsoo lembut, sehun pun berlalu..

.

"kyung.. apa itu kau ? huaa daebak,, tumben sekali kau menggerai rambutmu, ternyata rambutmu bagus ya" ucap yixing saat melihat kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangkunya..

"jinja ?,,haha gumawo xing-ah" balas kyungsoo

"changkaman,,, kalau kau seperti ini, aku seperti pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu.. hmmm aduhh aku lupa,, tapi jujur aku seperti pernah melihat orang yang mirip sekali denganmu" ucap yixing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal..

baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas, namun tak seperti biasanya, dia sama sekali tak menghampiri kyungsoo dia langsungsung menuju kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang,,

"ada apa dengannya ?" tanya yixing..

"Molla..." balas kyungsoo..

Teett teet (jam masuk)

semua siswa siswi pun akhirnya duduk rapi menunggu guru mereka masuk

.

.

.

~Jam istirahat..

Kai segera berjalan menuju kelas kyungsoo, rencananya hari ini ia akan mengajak kyungsoo ke kantin bersama...

Kai sampai di depan kelas kyungsoo, namun baru saja ia akan masuk ia mendapati sehun sudah berada di dalam tengah bercanda dengan kyungsoo dan sepertinya akan melangkah keluar..

kai langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika kyungsoo sehun dan yixing berjalan ke luar kelas,,

'aku penasaran, sebenarnya kyungsoo dan sehun memiliki hubungan seperti apa ? apa mereka sepasang kekasih ?'gumam kai dalam hati

"hei" baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu kai

"sedang apa oppa disini ?" tanya baekhyun..

"aahh aku, hmm sebenarnya aku mencari kyungsoo tapi kulihat ia sudah pergi bersama sehun" jawab kai, terdapat nada kecewa disana..

"aahh bagitu ya, hmm mereka memang selalu begitu setiap hari, aku sudah biasa melihatnya, tapi kudengar mereka tak berkencan oppa, jadi jangan khawatir" ucap baekhyun yang entah darimana mampu berkata sebijak itu dari biasanya, bukannya apa-apa tapi biasanya ia selalu bernada kesal membenci tingkah sehun dan kyungsoo yang selalu bersama.. namun sekarang ? ia malah menenangkan kai...

"benarkah ?,, hmm aku jadi penasaran dengan hubungan mereka,," ucap kai kembali..

"kenapa tak oppa tanyakan langsung pada kyungsoo ?, kurasa jika kau yang bertanya ia akan menjawabnya" balas baekhyun..

"arra.. nanti saja dipikirkan, kajja kita makan" ajak kai sambil menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kantin..

.

.

.

At Kai's house..

Kai baru saja sampai dirumahnya setelah melalui harinya di sekolah yang cukup memenatkan.. sedangkan baekhyun masih berada di sekolah melanjutkan ekskul musiknya

"jongin-ah" eomma jongin yang berada di dapur memanggil anaknya..

"ye eomma ?" sahut kai dan langsung berjalan menuju eommanya..

"antarkan eomma sebentar ne" ucap nyonya kim..

"kemana ?" tanya kai lagi

"kerumah Kibum, aah maksud eomma kerumah kyungsoo, eomma mau mengantarkan ini" jawab nyonya kim sambil mulai menuangkan sup nya ke dalam mangkuk..

"Aahh, arraso.. aku bersiap-siap dulu eomma" kai langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap, ia merasa sungguh senang..

.

.

.

At Kyungsoo's house..

ting tong (bunyi bel..)

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang maid dari kediaman Do,,

"ahh hmm nyonya Do ada ?" ucap taemin a.k.a eomma kai

"ada nyonya, silahkan tunggu di dalam saya panggilkan dulu" –maid

taemin dan kai pun segera memasuki rumah kyungsoo dan duduk diruang tamu rumah tersebut, tak beberapa lama eomma kyungsoo pun datang..

"omona taeminie~~ kenapa repot-repot.." ucap eomma kyungsoo yang sebelumnya mendapat telepon dari eomma kai jika ia akan datang dengan sup nya..

"haha,, gwenchana untuk besanku tercinta" jawab eomma kai,

"aiih kau bisa saja,, ahjuma ! (maid datang), bawa sup ini ke dalam ya.." ucap eomma kyungsoo kepada maid nya

"oh iya ahjuma,, hmm kyungsoo odiga ?" tanya kai,,,

"aiihh calon menantuku sepertinya tidak sabar sekali bertemu calon istrinya.." ucap nyonya Do menggoda kai sambil tersenyum ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya, masuklah kesana, disana juga ada sehun" –nyonya Do

.

DEG

"sehun ? ada disini ?" tanya kai lagi

"ne.. wae ? dia setiap hari kesini, bahkan mungkin dia lebih sering diam disini dibanding rumahnya sendiri haha" ucap nyonya Do sambil terkekeh namun kai masih menampakkan ekspresi tak mengertinya..

"aahh begini kai, sehun itu sahabat kyungsoo dari kecil, rumah sehun tepat disebelah rumah ini jadi mereka selalu main bersama" tutur nyonya Do menjelaskan

"aahh begitu ya, pantas saja disekolah mereka juga sangat dekat" gumam kai..

"yasudah,, sana kau cari kyungsoo, ahjuma mau ngobrol dulu dengan eommamu" ucap nyonya Do

"arraso.." balas kai dan ia pun mulai berdiri dari duduknya..

"hmm ahjuma mian, tapi kamar kyungsoo yang mana ya ?" kai kembali bertanya..

"kau naik saja ke lantai dua, nanti belok kanan lalu disana ada pintu yang bertuliskan 'kyungie's room', nah itu kamarnya" jelas eomma kyungsoo

"aah arrata.." kai pun berjalan menuju kamar kyungsoo..

.

.

~Other Side

"aiisshh Oh Sehun kali ini tak kan kubiarkan kau menang !" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengotak atik JoyStick miliknya..

"ani.. aku akan tetap menang" sahut sehun dengan masih asik memfokuskan matanya ke layar monitor..

saat ini mobil kyungsoo masih tertinggal, kyungsoo memutar ide untuk membuat sehun kalah kali ini,,

mereka terus bermain,, sampai

'cup'

kyungsoo tiba-tiba mencium pipi sehun membuat sehun membeku seketika, tangan sehun berhenti melajukan mobil di gamenya dan akhirnya..

"YEEYYY AKU MENANG" kyungsoo bersorak kegirangan membuat sehun tersadar dari kecengoan sesaatnya..

"YAA ! KAU CURANG !" teriak sehun

"ani, aku tak curang !, kau saja yang pabo !" sahut kyungsoo

"apa ! kau berani mengataiku pabo ?!" sehun pengapit leher kyungsoo dengan lengannya..

kyungsoo tak tinggal diam ia menggigit tangan sehun membuat apitan sehun terlepas

"aww ! awas kau kyung" ucap sehun, kyungsoo tertawa dan mulai berlari..

mereka saling berkejaran, sehun akhirnya mampu menangkap kyungsoo, sehun mulai menggelitik pinggang kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo tertawa hingga berbaring dan sehun yang berada di atasnya terus menggelitiknya...

tiba-tiba..

.

'Clek' pintu terbuka...

.

Kai terbelalak kaget melihat posisi sehun dan kyungsoo saat ini, lihat saja siapa yang tidak mengira mereka sedang melakukan hal yang macam-macam jika posisinya seperti ini ? kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan sehun yang bertumpu dengan dengkulnya mengapit kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya sambil memegang pinggang kyungsoo

"Ka—kalian se-sedang apa ?" ucap kai tergagap masih terbelalak

Sehun dan kyungsoo yang baru menyadari posisi mereka segera bagun dari posisi tadi..

.

.

.

TBC

Ini chapter 6 datang... gimana masih suka ? masih penasaran ? masih mau baca ?.. hehe mian ya di chap ini banyak Kai nya,, maklum cerita harus tetap berjalan sesuai skenario jadi beginilah, buat yang gak suka kai mian, tapi si abang item seksi ini harus banyak nampang di chapter ini hahaha,,

Semoga kalian gak kecewa, mohon di komen, komentar kalian mau baik ato buruk silahkan komen, aku akan terima dengan senyuman...


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend_Chapter 7**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

 _Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (namja/boy)_

 _Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (yeoja/girl)_

 _Author : Lale Uti_

 _Gendre : Romance_

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

 _Kai terbelalak kaget melihat posisi sehun dan kyungsoo saat ini, lihat saja siapa yang tidak mengira mereka sedang melakukan yang macam-macam jika posisinya seperti ini ? kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan sehun yang bertumpu dengan dengkulnya mengapit kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya sambil memegang pinggang kyungsoo_

" _Ka—kalian se-sedang apa ?" ucap kai tergagap masih terbelalak_

 _Sehun dan kyungsoo yang baru menyadari posisi mereka segera bagun dari posisi tadi.._

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

.

"Annyeong kai-ssi !" seru kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya menatap kai yang masih tercengang..

"kau sedang apa disini kai ?" seru sehun menambahkan…

Kai masih tercengang ia belum membuka suaranya, kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan mendekati kai..

"kai-ssi ? gwenchana ?" ucap kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya tepat di depaan wajah kai..

Kai akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya,,

"ah ne kyung,, mian aku langsung masuk tidak mengetuk pintu dulu" kai pun akhirnya bersuara.

"aahh gwenchana, cha masuklah.." ucap kyungsoo dengan senyum indahnya sambil menggandeng tangan kai agar segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya..

.

.

Sehun POV

Untuk apa kai kesini ? hei tunggu dulu ! darimana kai tau rumah kyungsoo ? dan kenapa kyungsoo tak kaget melihat kai kesini bahkan kini kyungsoo tidak dengan style culunnya..

Kulihat kyungsoo mengajak kai masuk..

"kai.. bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ?" aku pun mulai mengeluarakan suaraku, sungguh aku sangat penasaran..

"aku sedang mengantar eommaku, eommaku ingin bertemu dengan Do ahjuma" balas kai dengan tatapan dingin ke arah ku,,

Wae ? kenapa dia seperti itu ?

"apa kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa tau identitas asli kyungsoo" tambah kai lagi, aku hanya mengangguk, dan kyungsoo entah kenapa ia hanya terdiam memandangku dengan tatapan takut ?,,, aduhh sungguh aku bingung ada apa sebenarnya ini..

"sebenarnya-" belum selesai kai berucap kyungsoo memotong ucapan kai..

Sehun POV end

.

.

Author POV

"changkaman kai,, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan pada sehun" ucap kyungsoo memotong ucapan kai..

Kai sontak melihat kyungsoo..

"nanti kujelaskan padanya" tutur kyungsoo lagi pada kai kini dengan senyum tulusnya untuk kai,,

"arrasoo.." ucap kai

"ada apa sebenarnya ?" kini sehun yang berbicara, ia benar-benar penasaran..

"nanti kuceritakan padamu ara !" ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap sehun dengan mata bulat melototnya..

.

.

"permisi nona.. nyonya meminta nona dan teman-teman nona untuk makan malam " tiba-tiba seorang maid datang..

"aah arraso,, kami akan segera turun" balas kyungsoo, maid itu pun pergi..

"kajja kita makan !" kyungsoo menarik dua tangan pria tampan itu bersamaan, membuat kedua tangannya penuh, dengan kai di sebelah kiri dan sehun di sebelah kanannya..

.

.

.

Kini nyonya Do dan nyonya kim tengah menunggu tiga sosok remaja itu di meja makan sambil berbincang,, tak lama tiga orang yang ditunggu pun datang..

"annyeonghaseo ahjuma" sapa kyungsoo pada eomma kai sambil memberikan senyumannya,,

"yaa kyungie, kau cantik sekali nak..kajja duduklah disiini" perintah eomma kai pada kyungsoo agar kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah eomma kai..

Kai dan sehun kemudian mengambil tempat duduk berdampingan, kai di depan eommanya dan sehun di depan kyungsoo, sementara eomma kyungsoo duduk di kursi utama..

"cobalah,, ini buatan ahjuma" tutur eomma kai lagi sambil menuangkan sup nya ke mangkok kyungsoo..

"gumawo ahjuma" balas kyungsoo lagi..

"cha ! kalian juga makan ne" kini eomma kyungsoo yang bersuara menyuruh dua pria tampan kai dan sehun untuk segera makan,

"ne.." ucap keduanya bersamaan..

.

.

Di tengah acara makan-makan..

"bagaimana sekolahmu chagi ?" Tanya eoma kai lagi pada kyungsoo, sepertinya eomma kai sangat menyukai kyungsoo..

"sekolahku baik ahjuma" balas kyungsoo sambil kembali memasukkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya..

"apa kalian sering bertemu ?" Tanya eomma kai lagi..

"ne ? " ucap kyungsoo balik bertanya..

"maksud ahjuma kau dan kai apa sering bertemu ?" – eomma kai

"hmm lumayan " balas kyungsoo ragu..

"aiishhh kalian harus sering bertemu,, kalau bisa kemana-mana kau harus bersama kai" ucap eomma kai,,

Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan eommanya, sedangkan sehun semakin bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri

"eomma jangan begitu" ucap kai menambahkan

"wae ?,,benar yang dikatakan eommamu kai, mulai sekarang kalian harus lebih dekat" kini eomma kyungsoo ikut berbicara

"benar, agar besok setelah kalian menikah tidak canggung haha" tambah eomma kai kemudian

.

Sehun POV

"benar, agar besok setelah kalian menikah tidak canggung haha"

DEG

tiba-tiba jantungku berpacu cepat..

mwo ? apa kata yeoja tua ini ? menikah ? siapa yang akan menikah ?

sungguh ini benar-benar membingungkan..

aku tak mampu berkata apa pun, aku hanya mampu terdiam, sambil terus memaksakan makanan masuk ke dalam mulutku

Sehun POV end

.

Author POV

kai kembali tersenyum, sedangkan kyungsoo menatap sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam..

.

.

.

"kami pulang dulu ne" ucap eomma kai sambil memeluk eomma kyungsoo..

"arraso.. kapan-kapan aku yang mengunjungimu" balas eomma kyungsoo sambil membalas pelukan eomma kai..

"kai,, sering-seringlah main kemari" ucap eomma kyungsoo pada kai setelah menyelesaikan acara peluk memeluknya dengan Taemin

"ne ahjuma, aku akan sering-sering kesini" jawab kai,, lalu kai menatap kyungsoo di depannya yang berdiri di samping eommanya, ia pun kembali berbicara..

"aku pulang ne" tutur kai sampil mengacak lembut surai hitam kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dan sehun yang menatap sinis ke arah kai,,

Kai dan eommanya pun berlalu dengan menggunakan mobil yang dikendarai langsung oleh kai,,

.

.

Eomma kyungsoo langsung memasuki rumahnya ketika mobil calon besannya sudah tak tampak lagi..

"aku pulang dulu" ucap sehun datar, ini adalah kata-kata pertama yang sehun ucapkan dari sejak makan malam di mulai..

"hunie bukannya kita akan main dulu" tutur kyungsoo sambil menahan lengan sehun..

"main nya kapan-kapan saja" balas sehun, sambil melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dari lengannya dan berlalu meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terpaku di tempatnya..

"aaiissshh ottoke ?!" rutuk kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasur saat sudah memasuki kamar megahnya, dia benar-benar bingung saat ini, ia bingung tentang hubungan kai dan kyungsoo, bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi serta bingung dengan jantungnya yang terasa sakit akibat sesuatu yang entah ia tak tahu apa sebab sakit itu..

*Tok Tok Tok

Pintu kamar sehun diketuk dari luar..

"Hun-ah,, ini aku,, aku masuk ne" terdengar suara kyungsoo dari luar sehun tak menjawab..

"Hun-ah.." kyungsoo memanggil lagi, sehun tetap tak menjawab

*toktok "Sehunie~ sehunie yang tampan~~~" –kyungsoo

*toktok "Oh Sehun yang lebih tampan dari D.O EXO ! bukalah pintumu~~" kyungsoo terus saja memanggil Sehun

"OH SEHUN ! CEPAT BUKA PINTUMU ! KALAU TIDAK AKU TAK AKAN MAU BICARA DENGANMU LAGI !" teriak kyungsoo

"SE-!" belum selesai kyungsoo berbicara pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya..

"wae ?" jawab sehun seadanya.

"hi ! hehe" kyungsoo menampakkan gigi rapihnya..

"kalau tak ada yang penting kau pulang saja aku mau tidur !" ucap sehun lagi dengan nada sebalnya sambil berusaha menutup kembali pintu kamarnya..

kyungsoo segera menahan pintu tadi

"changkaman,, aku mau menginap disini" ucap kyungsoo dan langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar sehun,,

Kyungsoo langsung menaiki ranjang king size sehun dan menyelimuti dirinya..

"pulanglah.." tutur sehun yang kini berdiri tepat disamping ranjangnya..

Bukannya bangun dari tidurnya, kyungsoo malah semakin memperkuat pelukannya pada bantal guling yang ada di dekapannya sambil memejamkan matanya..

"kyungsoo berhentilah bermain-main" ucap sehun lagi..

kyungsoo pun membuka matanya, dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk namun masih memeluk guling..

"hunie.. sebenarnya aku dan kai dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami" tutur kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk..

sehun terdiam...

kyungsoo kembali berucap " aku-"

namun baru saja kyungsoo ingin berucap sehun memotongnya..

"kenapa kau tak cerita padaku ? sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal ? sejak kapan kau dan dia mulai dijodohkan ?, apa kau tak pernah menganggapku sahabatmu sampai kau benar-benar tak menceritakan tentang ini sedikitpun ?" balas sehun sambil menatap kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk tak berani menatap nya..

"mian,, jongmal mianhe,, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menyembunyikan ini darimu hunie, tapi saat bersamamu aku melupakan semua hal tentang itu, saat aku bersamamu yang kufikirkan hanya tentang bersenang-senang denganmu, aku benar-benar lupa hun sungguh" ucap kyungsoo penuh nada penyesalan sambil menatap sehun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca..

"jadi kau benar-benar akan menjadi calon istri kai ?" tanya sehun lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"sepertinya begitu, karna aku tak kan mampu menolak permintaan appa, kau tahu kan appa selalu memberikan apa pun yang aku minta, untuk membalas itu semua kali ini aku akan menerima permintaannya" tutur kyungsoo

"tentu, kau memang harus melakukannya, lagi pula kai itu idolamu bukan, pasti kau sangat bahagia, aku ikut bahagia jika kau bahagia" kini sehun menampakkan senyumnya, namun entah kenapa senyum sehun begitu menyakitkan bagi kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, ia pun segera memeluk sehun erat

"hun-ah jangan marah lagi padaku jebal, aku tak bisa dicueki olehmu, aku takut hun-ah" ucap kyungsoo sambil mesih memeluk sehun..

perlahan tapi pasti sehun mulai menggerakkan tanganya membalas pelukan kyungsoo..

"mana mungkin aku mampu marah padamu dalam waktu lama soo-ah" balas sehun masih dalam posisi memeluk kyungsoo..

.

.

.

~Next day

Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, di lihatnya kyungsoo yang masih terlelap dengan pipi penuh liur,,

"aisshh kapan kau bisa berhenti membuat pulau di bantal, huft untung saja wajahku tak kena liurnya kali ini" ucap sehun sambil meraba-raba wajahnya

"kyung bangunlah ini sudah pagi,, kita harus kesekolah" tutur sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kyungsoo.. kyungsoo masih tak berkutik..

"Yaa ! Do Kyungsoo cepatlah bangun !..aaiiss kau ini yeoja tapi pemalas sekali" ucap sehun lagi,,

"hmm sebentar lagi hun.. " gumam kyungsoo masih menutup matanya..

"arraso, aku mandi duluan.." – sehun

sehun pun segera berlalu menuju kamar mandinya..

.

15 menit kemudia..

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandinya hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk yang melilit pinggangnya sampai ke lutut..

Bersamaan dengan itu..

"hmm kau sudah YAAAA ! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMAKAI BAJU HAH !" tiba-tiba kyungsoo histeris sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya..

"wae ?, biasanya juga tak apa-apa" balas sehun cuek... "bagunlah dan segera mandi, nanti kita terlambat, akan ku minta maid mengambil seragam kerumahmu" lanjut sehun sambil membuka lemari dan mengambil seragamnya..

kyungsoo berdiri dengan masih menutup wajahnya,, "dulu memang biasa hun, tapi sekarang kita sudah dewasa jadi kau sudah berubah" ucap kyungsoo polos,,

Sehun pun mengeluarkan smirk nya,, di melangkah mendekati kyungsoo.. kyungsoo yang memang dasarnya tak menutup sempurna matanya dengan telapak tangannya mampu melihat sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya..

"Yaa ! Oh sehun kau mau apa hah !" ucap kyungsoo panik sambil berjalan mundur..

Sehun tak menjawab ia terus saja berjalan mendekati kyungsoo..

kini kyungsoo sudah tak mampu mundur lagi karna punggungnya telah bersentuhan dengan tembok kamar sehun, sehun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo,,, kyungsoo menutup matanya..

wajah sehun kini hanya berjarak 5 cm dengan wajah kyungsoo.. sehun terus mendekat..

4 cm

.

3 cm

.

2 cm

.

.

"cepat mandi sana dasar yeoja bau !" sehun mengalihkan mukanya menuju telinga kyungsoo dan membisikkan kata-kata tadi..

sontak kyungsoo terbelalak dari kejapan sementaranya, dia langsung mendorong sehun..

"DASARRR KAU NAMJA GILA !" kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi kyungsoo tadi,,,

"YAA ! jangan tertawa ! cepat panggilkan maid untuk mengambil bajuku !" teriak kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi..

.

.

.

At Sinwa High School

sehun dan kyungsoo baru memasuki arena sekolah, dan kini mereka berjalan di koridor seperti biasanya, dari kejauhan dapat mereka lihat kai yang tengah menunggu seseorang tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas kyungsoo

"kyungsoo !" terian kai sambil melambaikan tangannya,

sehun dan kyungsoo berjalan mendekat

"kau mencariku kai-ssi ?" tanya kyungsoo polos,,

"ne..oh iya kyung, berhentilah memanggilku kai-ssi, mulai sekarang panggil saja kai jangan ada embel-embel ssi, arrachi !" balas kai sambil tersenyum

"mmm (kyungsoo mengangguk) , kai-ah ada apa kau mencariku ?" tanya kyungsoo, sehun masih berdiri di samping kyungsoo mengamati pembicaraan kedua insan itu.

"ani.. tak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, hehe aku ke kelas dulu ne" tutur kai sambil mengacak rambut kyungsoo lembut dan berlalu pergi..

Sehun masih terdiam sampai beberapa saat..

"baiklah aku ke kelas dulu, kau masuklah" ucap sehun kemudian, sehun pun melangkah menjauh meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terdiam..

.

.

~Jam Istirahat..

Kyungsoo dan sehun kini tengah makan berdua di salah satu meja kantin, yixing yang biasanya ikut bersama mereka kali ini tidak ikut karena sedang mengurus tugasnya yang belum selesai..

sehun dan kyungsoo duduk berhadapan, tiba-tiba kai datang di tengah acra makan mereka.

"aku boleh bergabung ?" tanya kai dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sehun dan kyungsoo ia sudah lebih dulu menduduki bangku di sebelah kyungsoo..

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan makan mereka,,

"aiishh sudah berapa kali ku katakan pada bibi itu agar berhenti meletakkan sayuran ini" ucap kyungsoo sebal sembari memisahkan wortel potong yang sangat tidak ia sukai..

"cha ! aaa" ucap kyungsoo sambil tangannya bergerak menyuapi sehun,

sehun dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya terus menerus selama kyungsoo menyuapinya wortel,

tak mereka sadari sedari tadi kai memperhatikan mereka dengan penuh kecemburuan..

.

.

~Jam Pulang..

Sehun tengah merapikan buku pelajaranya,,

kai berjalan mendekati sehun,,,

"Sehun.. bisakah kita bicara berdua ?" ucap kai yang kini berdiri tepat di samping sehun yang sudah selesai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas miliknya, sehun kemudia memandang kai..

"bicara saja.." ucap sehun datar

Kai melirik sekitar, melihat apakah masih ada orang di kelas mereka atau tidak, setelah ia memastikan bahwa kini hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada di kelas itu..

"sehun-ah, bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan kyungsoo ?, ani.. maksudku bisakah kau sedikit menjaga jarak mulai sekarang ?" kai berbicara menatap sehun...

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lalu ia berkata,, "Mian, tapi aku tak bisa" sehun berdiri dari posisi duduknya..

Sehun melangkah menuju pintu meninggalkan kai yang masih terdiam,,

"Oh Sehun !" ucap kai lagi sedikit keras.. dan membalikkan arah tubuhnya sehingga kini ia melihat punggung sehun

Kai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"apa kau menyukai kyungsoo ?" tanya kai, terdengar nada kekhawatiran di sana..

"ne.. aku sangat menyukainya" balas sehun membuat mata kai terbelalak..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter 7 datanggg ! mianhe baru update,, nasib jadi mahasiswa ngertilah yaa,,,,

semoga kalian gak kecewa baca ff ini dan tetep mau ikutin ff ini sampe end,,, mohon di komen ^_^,,


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend_Chapter 8**

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)

Oh Sehun (namja/boy)

Kim Jongin (namja/boy)

Suport Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)

Luhan (namja/boy)

Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)

Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)

Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)

Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (namja/boy)

Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (yeoja/girl)

Author : Lale Uti

Gendre : Romance

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

" _Oh Sehun !" ucap kai lagi sedikit keras.. dan membalikkan arah tubuhnya sehingga kini ia melihat punggung sehun_

 _Kai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _apa kau menyukai kyungsoo ?" tanya kai, terdengar nada kekhawatiran di sana.._

" _ne.. aku sangat menyukainya" balas sehun membuat mata kai terbelalak.._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

Tak terasa hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, ujian semester kini tinggal di depan mata, membuat siapa pun yang akan menghadapinya mau tak mau mempersiapkan diri dengan keras, tentu saja hal tersebut harus dilakukan karena ujian ini sangat menentukan kenaikan kelas mereka..

Dua anak cerdas Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun pun tak kalah serius dalam mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menghadapi ujian senin mendatang,,,

Kini di dalam kamar kyungsoo, keduanya tengah serius mengerjakan soal-soal fisika yang khususnya bagi kyungsoo merupakan pelajaran yang sangat sulit namun tidak dengan sehun karena sehun sangat menggemari fisika..

"AAHH aku bosan.. kajja kita main dulu" seru kyungsoo yang mulai bosan mengerjakan setumpuk soal-soal fisika..

"nanti dulu ini masih seru" balas sehun yang masih saja menganalisa soal,,

"aahh hunie kajja kita main~~" kyungsoo menggoyangkan lengan sehun, namun sehun tetap fokus menghitung..

.

*toktoktok

seorang maid memasuki kamar kyungsoo,

"nona, tuan Kai mencari nona" ucap maid tadi, membuat sehun menghentikan analisis soalnya..

"ah suruh dia masuk ne" balas kyungsoo dengan senyuman

"kenapa dia kesini ?" tanya sehun sedikit sinis

"dia mau belajar bersama kita, tidak masalah kan ?" balas kyungsoo dengan santainya sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya..

Kai akhirnya masuk sambil memamerkan senyumnya ke arah kyungsoo,, ia langsung mendudukan dirinya disamping kyungsoo..

"mian aku telat" ucap kai

"gwenchana, kau tidak telat kok,," balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum..

Sehun kembali menatap soal fisikanya,,

Kai yang notabene kurang pintar di banding kyungsoo dan sehun memang bermaksud berguru dengan kyungsoo sembari melakukan pendekatan, 'sambil menyelam minum air' pepatah yang cocok untuk kai..

Kyungsoo pun mulai mengajar kai dengan telaten.. kai memperhatikan dengan serius, tapi jujur saja jika kita lihat kai memang serius, serius memperhatikan kyungsoo bukanya pelajaran yang kyungsoo ajarkan, membuat sehun bad mood untuk mengerjakan soal fisika yang sangat ia gemari..

"Kajja kita main !" tiba-tiba sehun berucap membuat kyungsoo dan kai menatapnya..

"tadi kau bilang kau bosan dan ingin main bukan !" ucap sehun lagi sambil menatap kyungsoo..

"tapi hunie kai masih belajar" balas kyungsoo..

"tentu, biarkan dia belajar dulu dan kau temani aku main" ucap sehun lagi tanpa dosa, ia langsung menyalaka TV besar di kamar kyungsoo dan menyalakan PS nya,,

Kyungsoo menatap kai,,

"aku temani sehun dulu ya kai" ucap kyungsoo, yang di balas anggukan kai, kyungsoo pun segera mengambil joystick miliknya,,

sehun dan kyungsoo pun mulai bermain..

.

.

"Kyung aku pulang dulu ne, terima kasih sudah membantuku belajar" ucap kai yang kini akan memasuki mobilnya di antar oleh kyungsoo tanpa sehun, karena sehun yang beralasan mau ke kamar kecil.

"Arraso,, aku senang membantumu, sering-seringlah kemari" balas kyungsoo dengan ramah..

"okay,, aku pulang dulu,, emm kyung" ucap kai lagi..

"ne ?" sahut kyungsoo

.

'cup'

Kai tiba-tiba mengecup pipi kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo membeku di tempat..

"terima kasih untuk hari ini guruku yang cantik" ucap kai sambil bersegara memasuki mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan kyungsoo

kyungsoo meraba pipi kanannya yang tadi di kecup kai,, ia pun tersenyum, lalu melangkah memasuki rumah..

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan melihat sehun yang tengah asik menonton.

"YAK OH SEHUN !" kyungsoo langsung memukul kepala sehun dengan bantal.

"aaissshh wea !" teriak sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis di pukuli.

"kau ini tidak sopan sekali, kai itu temanmu tapi kenapa kau trus mencuekinya sejak ia datang sampai ia pulang" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengambil posisi tepat di samping sehun..

"aku tak dekat dengannya.." jawab sehun datar..

"yaaa.. tapi setidaknya ajaklah ia berbicara !" balas kyungsoo..

"kan kau sudah mengajaknya bicara, apa aku harus ikut mengajaknya bicara juga ?" ucap sehun sambil menampakkan wajah dinginnya, membuat kyungsoo takut dan mencoba mengalihkan topik..

"aahh hari ini di SBS Inkigayo ada EXO lagi !" tutur kyungsoo sambil merebut remot di tangan sehun..

"aahh itu D.O hun di backstage.. aiihh jongmal he is perfact !" histeris kyungsoo saat melihat idolanya itu di layar televisi

"aiissshh si pendek itu lagi" gumam sehun sangatt kecil

"wae ? kau bilang apa hun ?" tanya kyungsoo meminta sehun memperjelas ucapannya..

"itu si D.O tampan" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk layar televisi..

"waaa dia sungguh tampan" tutur kyungsoo membuat sehun tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian sekolah berlangsung, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sepertinya sangat menikmati ujian mereka, kini mereka tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumah kyungsoo..

.

At Kyungsoo's house

"kyung ahjuma kemana ?" tanya sehun saat mereka –kyungsoo dan sehun—memasuki rumah kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu sepi,,

"hmm eomma sedang di butiknya, ia sangat sibuk belakangan ini menyiapkan fasion show nya" balas kyungsoo sambil melangkah ke dapur,,

"kau mau kubuatkan spagheti ?" ucap kyungsoo lagi sambil membuka lemari es dapurnya..

"tentu aku mau,, aku sudah sangat lapar" balas sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada meja bar dapur kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo pun segera memasak spagheti andalannya..

Sehun terus saja memperhatikan gerak gerik kyungsoo tanpa sadar senyum telah terukir di wajah tampannya..

'kyung kau benar-benar sempurna' gumam sehun dalam hati..

namun tiba-tiba senyumnya pudar..

'bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa ada kau kyung, jika kau menikah, apa itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku ?' batin sehun..

.

sehun berjalan ke arah kyungsoo yang masih asik memasak...

tiba-tiba sehun memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang, membuat kyungsoo membeku sesaat pasalnya sehun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.., kyungsoo berani bersumpah jantungnya beradu cepat, sangat cepat..

"wae sehunie ?" tanya kyungsoo heran..

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar kyung, rasanya sangat nyaman" balas sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di celuk pundak kyungsoo sebagai penopang kepalanya..

'Oh Tuhan semoga sehun tak mendengar suara detak jantungku' batin kyungsoo...

.

.

"cha !, makanan siap" tutur kyungsoo girang sambil meletakkan makanannya di meja bar dapur..

Sehun dan kyungsoo pun mulai memakan spagheti buatan kyungsoo..

"otte ? enak bukan ?" ucap kyungsoo

"ne.. masakanmu sangat enak" balas sehun sambil terus menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya

"kyung.." tiba-tiba sehun berucap membuat kyungsoo memandangnya

"wae ?" tanya kyungsoo..

"apakah jika kau sudah menikah kita masih bisa tetap bersama ?"-sehun

DEG

.

Kyungsoo POV

"kyung.." tiba-tiba sehun berucap membuatku memandangnya

"wae ?" balasku, ada apa dengan anak ini, kenapa dia aneh sekali hari ini..

"apakah jika kau sudah menikah kita masih bisa tetap bersama ?"-sehun

DEG

hah ? aku tak bernah berfikir kalau akan ada pertanyaan ini di duniaku, sungguh aku tak pernah berfikir akan bepisah dengan sehun, jadi jika aku menikah aku akan berpisah dengan sehun begitu? aku pun jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, dan entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak tenang..

aku masih terdiam..

"aahh lupakan saja,, cha makan aaaa" sehun kembali berucap dan menyuapiku spagheti miliknya..

Kyungsoo POV end

.

.

"Dua hari lagi kita sudah pergi berkemah bukan ?" tutur sehun lagi

"ne.. aku sudah tidak sabar" balas kyungsoo dengan senyuman..

"ne aku juga" ucap sehun kembali...

.

.

.

~D-1 before camping ...at evening..

Kyungsoo tengah berada di dalam makar mandi menuntaskan panggilan alam, sedangkan sehun tengah asik menonton kartun favoritnya, 'Larva'..

tiba-tiba saja potongan lagu overdose melantun di tengah-tengah keasyikan sehun menonton, dan sehun tau pasti bahwa smarthphone kyungsoo lah asal suara itu, dengan sangat tidak rela sehun mencari sumber suara tadi,,

smartphone kyungsoo masih berdering melantunkan lagu overdose,, sehun membaca nama si penelpon 'Kai' begitulah tulisan yang tertera disana.. tanpa pikir panjang sehun langsung menjawab telpon itu..

"yeoboseo.." ucap sehun..

"kau ? mana kyungsoo ?" tanya orang di seberang sana

"kyungsoo sedang di kamar mandi wae ? apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya ? nanti kusampaikan" ucap sehun

"iisshh,, Oh Sehun kenapa kau selalu berada disekitar kyungsoo hah ?" –kai

"wae ? apa salahnya ?" –sehun

"aku calon tunangan kyungsoo dan aku tak suka jika kau terus-terusan berada di sampingnya"-kai

"kau baru 'calon' tunangan kyungsoo tapi kenapa kau sudah mau mengatur-atur kehidupannya ?" balas sehun dengan menekankan kata CALON tadi

"YAA KAU- !" –kai

sehun langsung menotong kata-kata kai "jika tak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku tutup dulu teleponnya" –sehun

pip—

sehun menutup telpon kai sambil mengulas senyum 'dasar baru jadi calon saja belagu' gumam sehun dan kembali menonton kartunya..

.

.

.

~the Day

Sinwa High School sudah terlihat sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh para siswa serta orang tua siswa yang tengah mengantar anak-anaknya..

Nyonya Do a.k.a eomma kyungsoo pun ikut ambil andil dalam hal ini, ia mengantar dua anak sekaligus –Kyungsoo dan Sehun—dengan dandanan super dan cara berpakaiannya yang sangat fasionable membuat para mata tertuju padanya.

Berbeda sekali dengan anaknya –Kyungsoo- , karena memang kyungsoo tak pernah berdandan berlebihan ke sekolahnya jadi kali ini kyungsoo hanya menggunakan jins hitam panjang yang sangat pas dengan kaki jenjangnya (ukuran cewe lo ya), dengan atasan kaus putih polos yang dilapisi sweter biru muda, ditambah dengan sepatu kets biru senada dengan bajunya, raambutnya pun hanya di ikat satu ke atas, tak lupa kaca matanya,, simple but she looks pretty..

"eomma sudah kubilang kan kalau ke sekolah dandannya biasa saja" gumam kyungsoo kepada eommanya sambil menekukkan mukanya..

"wae ? eommamu ini harus terlihat cantik dimana pun kyung, kau saja yang aneh berdandan seperti itu, eomma benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu ckckck" balas eomma kyungsoo

sehun yang melihat pertengkaran kecil ibu dan anak itu hanya tersenyum

"hunie,, ahjuma tak apa kan berdandan begini" tanya eomma kyungsoo kepada sehun

"ah ? ne.. gwenchana ahjuma,, ahjuma sangat cantik" ucap sehun sambi mengacungkan jempolnya..

kyungoo yang mendengarnya langsung memelototi sehun, sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum..

tiba-tiba..

"Annyeong haseo ahjuma" kai menghampiri tiga orang yang baru datang itu..

"aahh ne annyeonghaseo kai-ah,, kau ikut juga ? baguslah jadi kau bisa menjaga kyungie ku" ucap nyonya Do, membuat sehun yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi terdiam..

"ne ahjuma aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik" tutur kai mantap..

.

*Teng Nong Neng Neng~~

"BAGI PARA SISWA DIHARAPKAN SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SINWA TERIMA KASIH"

terdengar suara dari speaker sekolah..

"eomma kami pergi dulu ne" ucap kyungsoo kemudian

"ne jaga dirimu sayang, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi eomma arra ! " tutur eomma kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi kiri dan kanan putrinya,,

"kau juga jaga diri ya hunieku sayang, jaga kyungsoo juga okay !" ucap eomma kyungsoo lalu mencium pipi kiri sehun

Eomma kyungsoo memang sangat menyayangi sehun seperti anaknya sendiri jadi ia memang sudah biasa memperlakukan sehun seperti anaknya..

"kai kau juga hati-hati ne" tutur eomma kyungsoo lagi sambil memegang pipi kanan kai ..

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan mejauhi eomma kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan..

.

.

Setelah semua berkumpul di lapangan, anggota OSIS membacakan nama kelompok selama acara kemah berlangsung, kelompok inilah yang nantinya akan membangun tenda bersama dan mencari makan bersama selama acara kemandirian berlangsung..

Beruntung bagi kai karena saat OSIS membacakan nama kelompok, ia berkelompok dengan kyungsoo, namun ia juga sedikit kesal karena sehun pun ada dalam kelompok itu..

Maisng-masing kelompok terdiri dari 10 orang dengan 1 pembimbing,, baekhyun dan yixing tidak sekelompok dengan kyungsoo, hal ini membuat kyungsoo sedikik kecewa karena yixing tak akan bersamanya..

.

mereka kini tengah memasuki bus yang akan mereka kendarai menuju lokasi puncak tempat mereka akan berkemah..

Kyungsoo , kai dan sehun berjalan beriringan memasuki bus..

"Kyung, kajja duduk bersamaku" tawar kai, kyungsoo sedikit kaget lalu kemudian menatap sehun, namun sehun benar-benar tak berekspresi saat ini

"ne.. arraso" jawab kyungsoo pada akhirnya dan mulai mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela lalu kai duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan sehun ?, ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan kyungsoo dan segera memasang earphone ke telingahnya lalu memejamkan matanya..

.

Tak terasa perjalanan sudah setengah jam, membuat rasa kantuk mulai datang, kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bosan karena tak ada teman bercanda akhirnya terlelap dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada kaca di sebelah kirinya..

Kai yang melihat kyungsoo tengah terlelap dengan perlahan menggeser kepala kyungsoo agar bersandar pada bahu kiri miliknya,

"kyung, jika kau tertidur kau semakin manis" tutur kai pelan sambil menatap dari samping wajah kyungsoo yang bertumpu pada bahunya, kai pun tersenyum lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya ..

Sehun memaksakan diri untuk terlelap namun ia tak bisa, ia masih saja mengingat pembicaraannya dengan kai beberapa waktu yang lalu..

.

 _ **flash back**_

" _Oh Sehun !" ucap kai lagi sedikit keras.. dan membalikkan arah tubuhnya sehingga kini ia melihat punggung sehun_

 _Kai kembali melanjutkan ucapannya._

" _apa kau menyukai kyungsoo ?" tanya kai, terdengar nada kekhawatiran di sana.._

" _ne.. aku sangat menyukainya" balas sehun membuat mata kai terbelalak.._

" _apa kyungsoo juga menyukaimu ? apa kalian saling menyukai ?" tanya kai lagi, suaranya sedikit tinggi_

" _molla.." sehun mulai akan berjalan_

" _berhentilah menyukainya, aku akan segera memilikinya, memiliki kyungsoo seutuhnya Oh Sehun" tutur kai_

 _Sehun mengepalkan tangannya.. ia masih terdiam membelakangi kai.._

 _kai kemudia berjalan menuju sehun, kini ia berdiri di depan sehun sambil menatap sehun, sehun menatapnya balik dengan tatapan dingin, kai kembali berucap.._

" _akan aku buat dia mencintaiku, jadi kumohon jangan menghalagi jalanku" kai mengakhiri ucapannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih terdiam._

 _ **flash back end**_

.

.

Bus mereka pun akhirnya tiba di lokasi perkemahan,,

Setelah turun dari bus, para siswa pun segera mempersiapkan tenda serta keperluan mereka lainnya..

Kai sedari tadi selalu menempel pada kyungsoo membuat sehun malas berada disekitar mereka, lihat saja, dari awal membagun tenda sampai menyiapkan api unggun mereka selalu bersama membuat sehun jengkel, namun apa daya sehun, ia hanya mampu melihat kebersamaan kai dan kyungsoo dari kejauhan..

.

Sore pun tiba, kyungsoo kini tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk mekan malam,,

saat tengah memanggang ikan, kyungsoo ingin mengecek apakah ikan sudah masak atau belum, dengan bodohnya iya memegang ikan yang baru selesai di angkat dari perapian dengan tanganya tanpa pelapis, membuat tangannya kepanasan..

"Aww.. aiissh" kyungsoo yang kesakitan langsung meletakkan ikan pada piring di sampingnya dan meniup tangannya, tiba-tiba kai datang mengambil tangan kyungsoo dan langsung meniupnya pelan kemudian menyiramnya dengan air putih miliknya

Sehun melihat adegan itu, sebenarnya sehun tadi tengah berlari membawa air menuju kyungsoo namun kai lebih dulu datang, ia pun akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju area hutan..

Kyungsoo yang tangahnya tengah ditiupi kai melihat punggung sehun yang semakin menjauh,,

"changkaman kai, aku mau menyusul sehun dulu" ucap kyungsoo lalu ia berdiri dan segera mengikuti arah sehun berjalan..

.

Sehun berhenti di dekat air terjun kecil di tengah hutan, lahan tanpa pohon disekitar sana lumayang luas dan udaranya sangat sejuk..

"Hun-ah !"

Sehun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia pun berbalik dan melihat kyungsoo tengah berlari kearahnya,,

"kemana saja kau ? kenapa tak pernah mencariku ? kenapa kau seperti menghindariku ? aiihh kau jahat sekali Oh Sehun, kau jahat ! jahat !" ucap kyungsoo sambil memukul-mukul dada sehun..

Sehun langsung memegang tangan kyungsoo yang tengah memukulnya sontak membuat kyungsoo terdiam dan langsung menatap sehun, sehun pun menatap kyungsoo, kini mereka saling bertatapan..

"kau tau, sangat sedih rasanya tak bisa selalu didekatmu, sangat hampa rasanya ketika sebentar saja tak mendengar ocehanmu, dan sangat sakit rasanya hati ini saat kau bersama namja lain" tutur sehun sambil membawa tangan kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya, dan dapat kyungsoo rasakan jantung sehun berdetak kencang..

"hun.. sehun-ah,, a-ap-a yang kau katakan ? aku tak mengerti" ucap kyungsoo sedikit gugup..

"apa kau tak merasakan detak jantungku yang begitu cepat saat ini ?, apa kau masih belum mengerti ?-" sehun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya..

Sehun melepas tangaan kyungsoo dari genggamannya, lalu ia menakup pipi kyungsoo dengan kedua tanganya, entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki sehun sehingga ia memiliki keberanian sebesar ini..

Sehun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku mencintamu kyung, sangat mencintaimu"

sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissble kyungsoo,,

Mereka berciuman, ciuman pertama bagi kyungsoo begitu pula bagi sehun..

Ciuman yang manis tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya, kyungsoo pun tak menolak ciuman itu,,,lama mereka dalam posisi itu sampai kyungsoo mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca..

"ini tak benar sehun-ah,, ini tak benar ! ini salah ! ini tak boleh terjadi" ucap kyungsoo sedikit bergetar, ia pun berlari meninggalkan sehun yang diam terpaku dengan ucapan kyungsoo, mata sehun sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca..

.

.

.

Sehun akhirnya kembali ke arena perkemahan, sesampainya disana kai langsung menghadangnya..

"mana kyungsoo ?" tanya kai

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, 'bukannya tadi kyungsoo lebih dulu pergi meninggalkku ?' gumam sehun dalam hati..

"sehun jawab aku !" tanya kai lagi

sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan wajah panik tanpa menjawab kai ia langsung berlari menuju hutan,,

"YAA ! OH SEHUN !" teriak kai dan ikut berlari memasuki hutan..

.

,

Kyungsoo terus berlari, ia takpeduli arah lariannya menuju kemana,,,

ia berhenti di sebuah pohon besar yang sedikit rimbun, matahari sudah mulai terbenam membuat sekitar kyungsoo menjadi semakin gelap, kyungsoo akhirnya menyadari jika ia tersesat,,,

kyungsoo duduk berjongkok di bawah pohon tadi,,

"hikz hikz,, pabo ! kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang hikz ?! kenapa kau tak mengatakan sejak dulu.." ucap kyungsoo terputus, lalu kembali berucap

"aaiisshhh dimana lagi aku sekarang,, hikz ini semua gara-gara sehun pabo !,, hikz sehun menyebalkan hikz,, aahhh bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi hikz awas kau Oh sehun "

"hikzz sehun kau dimana ? hikz aku takut hikz" kyungsoo terus saja merutuk sambil menangis, sampai tiba-tiba..

.

"KYUNGSOO !" seseorang memanggil kyungsoo namun sosoknya tak begitu jelas karena hari sudah gelap

Kyungsoo menatap sumber suara,,

"Sehun ?" gumam kyungsoo pelan..

Dilihatnya sosok sehun dari kejauhan,, kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju sosok tadi..

"kyung ! apa itu kau ?" tanya sosok itu lagi

"sehun.. sehun" desis kyungsoo pelan yang hanya didengarkan oleh dirinya.., kyungsoo terus berlari kearah sosok yang ia yakini itu adalah sehun

.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku terus berlari menuju sehun, aku segera memeluknya erat..

"Saranghe, jongmal saranghe" ucapku sambil masih memeluknya,, sungguh aku tak mampu menyangkal lagi kalau aku juga mencintai sahabatku, Oh Sehun

"nado.. nado saranghe, jongmal saranghe kyungsoo-ah"

tunggu.. suara ini...ini seperti suara..

.

.

"Kai ?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hi hi kawan semua :D, aduhh lama banget ya aku ngilang, hmmmmm kapan yaa terakhir update smpe lupa, mianheyo~~~ #bow, aku minta maaf banget karna baru bisa update sekarang, kemaren emang aku lagi bener2 sibuk buat persiapan sekolah lagi, maaf yaaa :), buat para readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya I just wanna say thanks so much, ini aku kasih chap 8 buat kalian semua yang masih minat n menunggu ff absurd ini buat lanjut, jangan lupa di review lagi yaaa, untuk chap 9 aku bakal fast update, di tunggu yaaa :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend_Chapter 9**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

 _Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (namja/boy)_

 _Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (yeoja/girl)_

Author : Lale Uti

Gendre : Romance

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

 _Aku terus berlari menuju sehun, aku segera memeluknya erat.._

" _Saranghe, jongmal saranghe" ucapku sambil masih memeluknya,, sungguh aku tak mampu menyangkal lagi kalau aku juga mencintai sahabatku, Oh Sehun_

" _nado.. nado saranghe, jongmal saranghe kyungsoo-ah"_

 _tunggu.. suara ini...ini seperti suara.._

 _._

 _._

" _Kai ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 9**

.

Kai POV

Aku terus menyusuri hutan sambil meneriaki nama kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sesosok yeoja tengah duduk meringkuk di bawa pohon besar..

hei ! bukankah itu kyungsoo ?

aku mulai mendekat

"KYUNGSOO !" aku memanggilnya dan dia seperti mencari-cari sumber suaraku..

Kulihat kini ia berlari menuju arahku..

"kyung ! apa itu kau ?" tanyaku lagi memastikan

kini ia semakin dekat dan aku yakin dia kyungsoo, dia langsung memelukku erat sepertinya ia sangat ketakutan, aku pun membalas pelukannya..

"Saranghe, jongmal saranghe" ucapnya..

benarkah ? jadi dia mencintaiku ? oh Tuhan terima kasih, cintaku ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan..

"nado.. nado saranghe, jongmal saranghe kyungsoo-ah" balasku di tengah pelukan kami

dia tiba-tiba merenggangkan tautan tangannya dari pinggangku, sontak membuatku menatapnya, ia pun menatapku dengan tatapan kaget (?)

"Kai?" ucapanya

"ne wae ? gwenchana ?" ucapku kemudian, ia terlihat kikuk, aku bingung dengan respon yang ia berikan

"kajja kita kembali ke perkemahan" ucapku kemudian karna ia tak berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah itu..

Kai POV end

.

.

Author POV

Sehun berlari menuju perkemahan..

di lihatnya Kai dan beberapa teman lainnya kini tengah duduk di depan perpian, malam sudah mulai larut membuat udara semakin dingin..

Sehun melangkah menuju kai..

"apa kyungsoo sudah kembali?" tanya sehun khawatir..

"ne, sekarang dia berada di dalam tendanya" ucap kai sambil mendongak menghadap sehun yang berdiri disamping tempanya duduk..

Sehun baru saja akan melangkah menuju tenda kyungsoo namun tangan kai mencegahnya..

Sehun langsung memberikan tatapan tajam nan dinginnya pada kai,,

"jangan ganggu dia dulu" ucap kai sambil menatap balik sehun dan kini ia tengah dalam posisi berdiri dari duduknya

"jangan ikut campur" balas sehun dingin sambil melepas kasar tangan kai dan melangkah cepat menuju tenda kyungsoo

.

.

~Other Side

Di dalam tenda kyungsoo tengah menyelimuti tubuhnya sehingga yang terlihat saat ini hanya kepalanya..

"aaiisshh kyungsoo pabo !, kenapa kau malah mengutarak cinta pada kai ! aaaahhhh aku sudah gilaaaa" tuturnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya asal dan menendang nendangkan kakinya ke udara.

Kyungoo terdiam sejenak dari gerakan asalnya, tangannya tergerak menyetuh bibir merah kissble miliknya..

"hmm rasanya manis" gumamnya tanpa sadar..

"AAHH ! APA YANG AKU KATAKAN ! ani ani ani ! aku benar-benar akan semakin gila jika tetap berada disini,, aaahh eomma aku tak mau bertemu dengan mereka dulu" tuturnya sedikir histeris..

"aahh ottoke !" ucap kyungsoo lesu..

"KYUNG !" tiba-tiba seseorang tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu menerobos masuk ke dalam tennda kyungsoo

Kyungsoo refleks menaikan selimut yang ia pakai tadi sehingga kini seluruh badannya sudah tertutup selimut..

"kenapa kau masuk tanpa aijinku ?, sana keluar !" ucap kyungsoo sambil masih berkelumbung di dalam selimutnya

"apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya sehun lagi menghiraukan perintah kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya keluar..

"ne aku baik-baik saja, sekarang keluarlah" perintah kyungsoo lagi masih belum menampakkan wajahnya..

"baiklah, aku keluar,, " tutur sehun dan segera keluar dari tenda kyungsoo..

mengetahui sehun sudah meninggalkannya, kyungsoo pun akhirnya menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, dan dapat kita lihat kini wajah kyungsoo sudah memerah !

"aiissshh jinja ! kenapa aku begitu gugup bertemu sehun" tutur kyungsoo sambil memegang pipinya yang telah memanas..

.

.

.

~Keesokan Harinya

Pagi menyapa daerah pegunungan membuat atmosfer kini berada dalam keadaan stabil yang menimbulkan suhu permukaan menjadi sangat dingin,,,

Di hari yang dingin ini akan di adakan games antar kelompok, seluruh siswa kini tengah berkumpul untuk mendapatkan arahan dari para pembimbing,,

Setelah mendapakan arahan, para siswa pun berkumpul lagi dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing..

"jadi kita akan mencari bendera sebanyak-banyaknya dan baru akan kembali jam 5 nanti begitu ?" tanya chanyeol membuka percakapan kelompok

"ne begitulah, cha ! kita harus kompak dan ambil bendera sebanyak-banyaknya, ara !" seru baekhyun, di balas anggukan dari teman-teman sekelompoknya termasuk yixing...

"baek, nanti jika kau lelah aku siap menggendongmu" ucap chanyeol usil pada baekhyun

"jangan berani macam-macam kau Park Chanyeol idiot" balas baekhyun ketus

.

.

~Other side..

"kyung.."

"AAH aaiss kau mengagetkanku" ucap kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus dadanya dan kembali merapikan ransel miliknya..

"sini biar aku bantu" ucap sehun lagi..

"aniyo,, aku bisa sendiri hun" balas kyungsoo, entah kenapa suasana pembicaraan mereka terasa sedikit berbeda, seperti lebih canggung (?)

"kyung apa kau marah padaku ?" tanya sehun masih menatap kyungsoo yang baru selesai merapikan ranselnya..

"aniyo.. marah kenapa ?.. aku tak marah padamu, kajja kita keluar yang lain sudah berkumpul" ucap kyungsoo menutup percakapan mereka..

.

Selama di perjalanan mereka sedikit sulit mendapatkan bendera-bendera karena letak bendera yang sangat tersembunyi dan tak teduga-duga, pantas saja waktu pencarian sampai jam 5 sore..

mereka terus saja berjalan,,sampai..

"YAA ! itu benderanya !" teriak kyungsoo dan segera berlari menuju bendera yang ia lihat tadi.

namun naas nasib kyungsoo, kakinya yang tengah berlari tersandung akar pohon besar yang sedikit tertutup membuatnya jatuh seketika secara tidak elit..

sehun dan kai yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari menghampiri kyungsoo..

"gwenchana ?" tanya kai khawatir..

"ani,, kakiku sakit" rengek kyungsoo

sehun segera mengecek kaki kyungsoo, terlihat bagian mata kaki kyungsoo sedikit membiru dan ada goresan disana..

teman-teman kelompok mereka pun kini tengah mengerubuni kyungsoo..

"kau bisa berjalan ?" tanya sehun..

"ne.. aku bisa, aku masih bisa berjalan" ucap kyungsoo menahan sakit..

kyungsoo pun akhirnya dibantu berdiri oleh kai.. sehun yang berniat membimbing kyungsoo pun mengurunkan niatannya karena melihat kai yang sudah lebih dulu menggenggam bahu kyungsoo..

Setelah mengambil bendera yang dilihat kyungsoo tadi, kelompok ini pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka,,

Kini bendera kelompok mereka sudah berjumlah tiga buah, dan kini jam tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore,,

"huft dimana lagi kita harus mencari benderanya ?" dengus salah seorang teman kelompok mereka yang bernama woohyun..

"sudahlah kita jalan pulang saja, siapa tau nanti diperjalanan pulang kita dapat menemukan bendera" usul teman mereka yang lain..

akhirnya kelompok kai kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk kembali ke arena perkemahan mereka,,

.

Sehun sedari tadi menatap kyungsoo yang terus saja kesakitan, sehun kini sudah tidak tahan melihat kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan..

"tunggu sebentar" ucap sehun menghentikan langkah teman-temannya..

sehun berjalan kedepan kyungsoo dan langsung menyodorkan punggungnya..

"naiklah" ucap sehun dingin..

"ani sehun aku—" belum selesai kyungsoo berbicara sehun sudah memotong ucapannya.

"jika kau tak naik aku tak akan mau berbicara lagi padamu" ucap sehun yang ia yakini pasti akan ampuh,

dan benar saja, kyungsoo segera melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sehun dan naik ke penggung sehun..

kai yang melihat moment itu mengepalkan tanganya sebal,,

mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan..

.

.

Lama mereka berjalan dan kini mereka sampai di perkemahan mereka,

Sehun menurunkan kyungsoo di depan tendanya, lalu kai datang menghampiri keduannya membawa kotak P3K..

"sini biar ku obati lukamu" ucap kai..

"biar aku saja, kau kan ketua kelompok, jadi bereskan saja urusan-urusanmu dulu" ucap sehun sambil merebut kotak P3K dari tangan kai..

Kai ingin sekali membantah dan melawan sehun, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya di depan kyungsoo, ia pun terpaksa mengalah..

"baiklah, aku ke post panitia dulu ne kyung, nanti aku akan kembali lagi" ucap kai sambil mengelus lembut surai kyungsoo, kai pun melangkah pergi..

.

Sehun mulai mengobati kaki kiri kyungsoo dari membersihkanya dengan alkohol sampai memperbannya,,

Selama diobati kyungsoo terus saja memperhatikan sehun..

DEG DEG DEG

jantung kyungsoo berpacu dengan sangatt cepat, apalagi saat matanya menatap bibir mungil sehun, ia akan mengingat kembai saat sehun menciumnya untuk yang pertama kalinya, seketika wajah kyungsoo memerah..

Sehun menatap kyungsoo yang tertangkap basah tengah menatapnya..

"wae ?, apa kau demam ? kenapa mukamu merah ?" tanya sehun polos sambil menyentuh dahi kyungsoo

"a-aniyo.. gwenchana" ucap kyungsoo gugup..

"baiklah kau istirahat ne" tutur sehun kemudian,, kyungsoo membalas dengan anggukan sambil berucap "gumawo sehunie"..

Kyungsoo pun memasuki tenda miliknya..

.

.

Malam pun tiba, seluruh kelompok berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman lomba tadi siang,

Pemenang lomba telah di umumkan, yakni kelompok dari Park Chanyeol yang berarti kelompok yixing juga, mereka terlihat sangat gembira, kelompok lain yang tak menang terlihat sedikit merasa kecewa tapi mereka tetap bahagia karena mereka merasa telah melakukan semuanya dengan maksimal.

kini para siswa tengah melingkari api unggun besar, menikmati malam terkhir mereka di perkemahan, hmm memang tak terasa waktu yang mereka lalui begitu cepat berakhir,

kyungsoo duduk di samping yixing saat ini..

"omo kyung, kakimu kenapa ?" tanya yixing panik saat baru menyadari kaki kyungsoo di perban..

"aahh ini luka kecil yang kudapat saat acara tadi siang" balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba kai datang..

"kenapa kau hanya memakai gardigan ? udara malam sangat dingin" tutur kai sambil memakaikan jaket tebal miliknya kepada kyungsoo dan langsung menduduki dirinya di samping kyungsoo

yixing langsung menarik-narik lengan kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu..

"Yaa kyungsoo sepertinya kau dan kai semakin dekat saja, dari ujian lalu ia selalu mencarimu, ada apa sebenarnya ? kau harus cerita ?" bisik yixing pelan yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya dan kyungsoo..

"ne nanti" balas kyungsoo dengan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara ke arah yixing

.

.

Dari sudut lain dapat kita lihat sehun yang tengah meminum coklat panas sambil memandang kyungsoo dan kai yang tengah bersama, ia sampai tak menyadari jika baekhyun sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau melihat mereka terus ?, apa kau cemburu ?" baekhyun mulai berbicara, membuat sehun mengarahkan pandangan padanya..

"hmm bukan urusanmu" ucap sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya dan kembali memandang kyungsoo di depannya..

"mau kuberi saran ?, hmm menurutku kau lupakan kyungsoo, ia akan segera bersama dengan oppaku, mereka terlihat cocok" ucap baekhyun lagi..

sehun berbalik menatap baekhyun..

"mau kuberi saran ? berhentilah mencampuri urusan orang lain, urusi saja dirimu sendiri" balas sehun membuat baekhyun terdiam..

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tendanya..

.

.

"yixing-ah selamat atas kemenangan kelompokmu" ucap kai membuka pembicaraan

"ahh ne kai-ssi gumawo" balas yixing dengan senyum manisnya..

"aahh aku tinggal dulu ne kyung, sepertinya minseok membutuhkan bantuan" ucap yixing lagi setelah melihat minseok teman sekelompoknya memanggilnya dari kejauhan..

"arra,, sampai bertemu besok" balas kyungsoo

Kini kyungsoo duduk berdua bersama kai, meski sebenarnya tidak berdua karna teman-teman mereka yang masih berada di sekitar api unggun tengah sibuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing..

"Kyung, besok pagi sebelum kita pulang ke seoul, ikutlah kesuatu tempat bersamaku" ucap kai sambil memandang kyungsoo.

kyungsoo balas memandang kai "kemana ?" tanyanya..

"suatu tempat yang indah tentunya" ucap kai lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis

"baiklah,," balas kyungsoo pada akhirnya..

.

.

~Pagi tiba...

Pagi pagi sekali saat matahari pun belum terbit, kai menjemput kyungsoo di depan tendanya..

"kau sudah siap ?" tanya kai saat melihat kyungsoo keluar dari tendanya,,

"ne.." balas kyungsoo sambil mengangguk

kai kemudian merapikan jaket yang kyungsoo kenakan membuat ia sedikit tersentak dengan perlakuan kai..

"apa kau bisa berjalan ? atau mau kugendong ?" tanya kai lagi

"aku bisa berjalan kai-ah" balas kyungsoo sambil tesenyum. kai pun segera menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan membawa kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti arahnya berjalan.

.

Lama mereka berjalan,,,

"apa masih kuat ?" tanya kai khawatir..

"ne..lihatlah aku tak apa" balas kyungsoo sambil tersenyum

kai menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kyungsoo ikut berhenti berjalan,

"mian, bolehkah aku menutup matamu ?" tanya kai sopan sambil menunjukkan slayer di tangannya..

"eh ?,, arraso" jawab kyungsoo sedikit kaget,

kyungsoo pun akhirnya melepas kaca matanya dan membiarkan kai menutup matanya dengan slayer miliknya..

tiba-tiba..

"YAA ! Apa Yang Kau Lakukan" teriak kyungsoo ketika ia merasakan badannya terangkat..

"kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan mata tertutup bukan ?, jadi biar aku menggendongmu" tutur kai sambil tersenyum..

"tapi aku berat" guman kyungsoo

"ani, kau sama sekali tak berat, aku bahkan bertanya-tanya apa kau tak pernah makan sampai tak terasa begini" balas kai lagi, membuat keduanya tersenyum

kyungsoo terdiam, ia akhirnya tak melawan lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kai, kai menggendong kyungsoo ala brigdestyle..

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya diturunkan oleh kai..

"apa kita sudah sampai ?" tanya kyungsoo

"ne,,," balas kai, lalu ia membuka ikatan slayer yang menutupi mata indah kyungsoo..

TADA

Kyungsoo sungguh terpesona melihat pemandangan saat ini,, sebuah taman bunga yang sangattt indah di pinggir tebing yang seperti terukir serta kabut-kabut pagi yang masih menghiasi membuat tempat itu sangatttt indahhh sungguh kyungsoo tak mampu berkata-kata, ia terus saja melihat sekelilingnya dan tak henti-hentinya memuji kuasa Tuhan yang telah menciptakan tempat seindah ini..

"bagaimana ? indah bukan ?" tanya kai..

Kyungsoo seperti pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, ia dia ingat dia ingat sekarang, moment ini adalah moment yang sama dengan mimpinya dulu

Kyungsoo menatap kai sambil tersenyum indah, "ne kai,, ini sanggaattt indah,, terimakasih sudah membawaku kesini" tutur kyungsoo riang..

"Ne.. cheonma,, tapi jujur saja kau masih jauh lebih indah" tutur kai

"ne ?" tanya kyungsoo..

"aahh ani,, oh iya kyung.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan" kai berjalan mendekati kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menatap kai..

"Saranghe,, jongmal saranghe, kau tau kan ? aku begitu menyukaimu, dan aku sangat gembira saat kau mengatakan jika kau juga mencintaiku waktu itu" tutur kai sambil tersenyum, kyungsoo terdiam membeku..

"appaku sejak lama terus bertanya dan meminta kepastian dariku tentang tanggal pertunangan kita, tapi aku masih ragu untuk menjawab karena aku belum mengetahui perasaanmu padaku" tutur kai lagi.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam..

.

Kyungsoo POV

bagaimana ini Tuhan, tolong aku,, aku tak mampu berkata apapun sungguh.. aku hanya terdiam

"tapi karena sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, jadi mari kita segera bertunangan"

JEDERRR

bagaikan petir yang menyambar, aku terpaku terdiam rasanya susah sekali bernafas, bagaimana ini,, semuanya sudah salah dari awal, bisakah aku mengulang semuanya, oh Tuhan kembalikan waktu itu Tuhan kumohon,,

"bagaimana kyung ? kau setuju kan ?" kai kembali bertanya padaku..

kulihat matanya begitu memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar, aku tak sanggup menyakiti orang sebaik kai Tuhan, jika aku mengatakan 'tidak' pasti ia akan sedih dan kecewa, orang tua ku dan orang tua nya pun akan kecewa, tapi jika aku meng 'iya' kan,, bagaimana dengan sehun ? dan bagaimana denganku ?

"kyung..." kai menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkatku..

Kyungsoo POV end

.

Author POV

Kai menatap intens kyungsoo, ia bingung dengan sikap kyungsoo, bukankah ini pertanyaan yang tak sulit ? terlebih jika kita saling mencintai bukankah begitu ? itu yang kai fikirkan..

"baiklah,, mari kita segera bertunangan" balas kyungsoo pada akhirnya dan membuat kai refleks menarik kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya..

,

,

,

TBC

.

Chap 9 datang...

giman ceritanya masih mau ikutin gak ? masih seru kah ? semoga masih...

ini lanjutannya aku publish buat kalian yang tetep setia nungguin kelanjutan kisah kyungsoo sehun dan kai :D..

ayoo ayoo di review yaaa, makasih semua :* #tebarkiss


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : I Love U, My Best Friend_Chapter 10_ending**

 _Main Cast :_

 _Do Kyungsoo (yeoja/girl)_

 _Oh Sehun (namja/boy)_

 _Kim Jongin (namja/boy)_

 _Suport Cast :_

 _Byun Baekhyun (yeoja/girl)_

 _Luhan (namja/boy)_

 _Zang Yixing (yeoja/girl)_

 _Kim Kibum a.k.a Do Kibum (yeoja/girl)_

 _Lee Jinki a.k.a Do Jinki (namja/boy)_

 _Choi Minho a.k.a Kim Minho (namja/boy)_

 _Lee Taemin a.k.a Kim Taemin (yeoja/girl)_

Author : Lale Uti

Gendre : Romance

NB : Semua Cast disini milik Allah SWT, SM Entr, and special for D.O. he is mine (wkwkwk ngarep)... ini cerita murni dari fikiran author, typo dimana-mana... jangan lupa di review yaahh ^^

HAPPY READING ^_^

.

.

.

 _Kai menatap intens kyungsoo , ia bingung dengan sikap kyungsoo, bukankah ini pertanyaan yang tak sulit ? terlebih jika kita saling mencintai bukankah begitu ? itu yang kai fikirkan.._

" _baiklah,, mari kita segera bertunangan" balas kyungsoo pada akhirnya dan membuat kai refleks menarik kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.._

.

,

,

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke seoul, di dalam bus kyungsoo kembali duduk bersama kai, namun tiba-tiba yixing datang membuat kyungsoo berseru senang di dalam hatinya..

"kai-ah bolehkah aku duduk bersama yixing kali ini ?" tanya kyungsoo yang di balas anggukan dari kai..

"why not ?" ucap kai, lalu mengacak lembut surai kyungsoo

"yixing-ah.. duduklah disini" seru kai kepada yixing, yixing menatap ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya kyungsoo yang melambai padanya, ia pun segera berjalan ke arah kyungsoo..

"aku duduk dibelakang ne" ucap kai lalu berdiri dari duduknya,,

"duduklah, oh iya tolong jaga calon istriku ne" ucap kai santai sambil menyunggingka senyumannya, membuat yixing bingung dengan kata 'calon istri' yang di lontarkan kai, ia segera menatap ke arah kyungsoo seperti meminta penjelasan..

kyungsoo segera menarik yixing agar duduk bersamanya..

kai kini sudah tak terlihat,,

kyungsoo segera menyelipkan tangannya ke pergelangan tangan yixing,,

"wae ? waegure? ada apa denganmu ?, kenapa belakangan ini kau selalu bersama kai ? dan kemana sehun ? kenapa kau tak bersamanya ?" yixing menghujani kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi,,

"xing-ah, aku bingung barus cerita dariman sungguh huft" dengus kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri yixing..

"ceritakalah pelan-pelan dari awal, aku sungguh bingung dengan keadaanmu sekarang, tentang kai yang semakin mendekat dan tentang sehun yang semakin tak terlihat" ucap yixing,,

"hmm arraso,, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau tak akan marah dan masih mau berteman denganku" tutur kyungsoo..

yixing memandang kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo kembali ke posisi duduknya mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu yixing..

"apa masalah ini sangat serius ?"tanya yixing lagi..

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tatapan sendu..

"arra aku berjanji tak akan marah dan akan tetap berteman denganmu, cha ! sekarang ceritalah !" tutur yixing sambil masih menatap kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, memastikan keadaan, ia melihat sehun tak ada di dalam bus yang ia naiki, lalu kai duduk di bangku paling belakang, dan teman-temannya yang lain terlihat sudah terlelap, ia pun kembali duduk di bangkunya,,

"baiklah, aku akan cerita" ucap kyungsoo dengan suara berbisik,,

"hmm apa kau tau sooie ?" ucap kyungsoo lagi masih dengan suara berbisik..

"sooie ? sooie model itu ?" balas yixing, yang dibalas anggukan kyungsoo..

"ne aku tau, wae ?" tanya yixing kembali..

"sebenarnya, aku adalah sooie, ani maksudku sooie adalah Do Kyungsoo" ucap kyungsoo..

"MWO !" teriak yixing, membuat teman-temannya yang sudah terlelap menjadi terbangun saking kagetnya,,

" mianheo mianhe, silahkan beristirahat kembali" kyungsoo berdiri lagi dari duduknya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf kepada temannya yang terganggu akibat suara yixing..

yixing yang masih shock hanya terdiam,

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak xing-ah ?, baiklah kalau begitu aku lanjutkan dirumahku saja okay" ucap kyungsoo kemudian,,

"jadi aku telah berteman dengan seorang model ?" ucap yixing sedikit berbisik baru sadar dari kebekuannya..

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di seoul,, tepatnya di sekolah mereka tercinta Sinwa High School

Eomma kyungsoo sudah menunggu anak tersayangnya bersama dengan taemin eomma kai dan tiffany eomma sehun,,

"minie fany.. itu mereka" seru eomma kyungsoo saat melihat kai dan kyungsoo berjalan bersama ke arah mereka,,

"aduh sepertinya anak eomma sangat lelah, omo ! kakimu kenapa ?" ucap eomma kyungsoo melihat keadaan anaknya..

"aaiisshh eomma nan gwenchana, ini hanya goresan kecil jangan berlebihan begitu eomma" balas kyungsoo..

"jusungeo ahjuma, aku kurang menjaga kyungsoo" tutur kai menambahkan..

"ne arraso yang penting kalian baik-baik saja" ucap eomma kyungsoo kemudian,

"oh iya kyung, sehunie mana ?" kini tiffany eomma sehun bertanya karna tidak melihat sehun sedari tadi..

tiba-tiba...

"EOMMA !" sehun dari kejauhan berteriak memanggil eommanya telihat wajahnya sangatlah gembira mendapati eomma tersayangnya kini meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputnya,,

dengan segera ia memeluk eommanya erat,,

"eomma jongmal bogoshiposo" tutur sehun dalam dekapan eommanya,,

"eomma juga sayang, mian eomma terlalu sibuk sampai tak ada waktu untukmu" ucap tiffany membalas anaknya..

kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum manis 'pasti sehunie sangat bahagia' gumam kyungsoo dalam hati..

.

.

.

~At Kyungsoo's house..

Setibanya dirumah, kyungsoo langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, lalu segera memasuki kamar madinya dan mulai bertapa didalamnya,,

Kyungsoo POV

ku masukkan seluruh tubuhku ke dalam bathub kesayanganku,,

hmm sungguh perasaanku tak tenang, kenapa perjalanan sekolah menghasilkan hal yang membelit bagiku,,

sehun huft, aku tak pernah merasakan hal secanggung ini pada sehun sebelumnya,,

lalu kai ? aisshh aku baru menyadari jika kita mengidolakan sesorang akan sangat berbeda rasanya jika kita mencintai seseorang, hal ini lah yang berlaku padaku dan kai, aku mengidolakan kai tapi ternyata aku tak bisa mencintainya,

aku butuh sesorang tempaku bercerita dan meminta pendapat..

'yixing' iya benar yixing,, aku bisa bercerita padanya..

Kyungsoo POV end

.

.

.

~At Sehun house..

Sehun baru selesai membersihkan dirinya, ia berniat mencari eommanya, melepas rindu tentunya,,

*tok tok tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar eommanya..

"eomma bolehkah aku masuk ?" tanya sehun dari balik pintu..

"tentu masuklah nak" balas eomma sehun, sehun pun membuka pintu tadi dan masuk ke dalam,,

dilihatnya eomma tersayangnya tengah membaca buku di atas kasurnya, sehun menaiki kasur eommanya dan memeluk eommanya erat..

"wae ? apa kau ada masalah sayang ?" ucap tiffany sembari mengelus surai putra tampannya

"ne eomma, aku sedang bingung" balas sehun masih memeluk eommanya..

"ceritakan pada eomma" tutur tiffany lembut..

"eomma, aku sedang jatuh cinta" ucap sehun yang membuat tiffany tersenyum, sehun kembali melanjutkan

"tapi aku mencintai orang yang akan segera bertunangan" tiffany sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan anaknya..

"nugu ?" tanya tiffany ..

"kyungsoo eomma, aku mencintainya" sehun semakin mempererat dekapannya pada eommanya..

"aku tak mau kehilangan dia eomma, aku merasa tak bisa hidup tanpa dia, aku sudah terbiasa bersamanya dan tak pernah terfikirkan bahwa kami akan berpisah, tapi setelah kyungsoo bercerita bahwa ia akan dijodohkan hatiku sakit eomma sungguh aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan sesakit ini dalam hidupku" mata sehun sudah berair,,

tiffany yang mendengar cerita anaknya ditambah dengan suara tangis sehun yang sangat kecil merasa iba pada anaknya,, ia segera menggerakkan tubuhnya membangunkan sehun dari posisinya, kini tiffany menatap ananya..

"pria tidak boleh menangis" ucap tiffany sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi sehun

"jika kau mencintainya, rebut dia, eomma juga yakin kyungsoo punya perasaan yang sama padamu nak, lagipula ia belum bertunangan kan, jadi jangan lepaskan dia, eomma akan ada disampingmu mendukungmu" ucap tiffany..

Sehun sontak menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap eommanya..

"jinja ? apa aku masih punya harapan ?" tanya sehun lagi..

"tentu sayang, masih banyak jalan untuk mencapainya, kau jangan berhenti sebelum bertanding" ucap tiffany kembali membuat sehun menampakkan senyumnya dan kembali memeluk eommanya..

"jongmal gumawo eomma" ucap sehun di tengah pelukannya

'aku akan mendapatkanmu Do Kyungsoo' gumam sehun dalam hati..

.

.

.

~Next Day

Yixing mendatangi kediaman Do Kyungsoo, asal kalian ketahui ini adalah kali pertama yixing mengunjungi rumah kyungsoo selama 2 tahun mereka berteman, hebat bukan,,

Sesampainya di rumah kyungsoo yixing kembali tercengang melihat kyungsoo yang nampak sangat berbeda dari biasa dilihatnya dengan rambut indah panjangnya yang terurai, kaus kuning polos dan celana pendek setengah paha yang membuat kyungsoo terlihat sangatt cantik di mata yixing padahal ini adalah penampilan kyungsoo yang biasanya dirumah,,

"daeeebbaakk jadi kau benar-benar sooie ?" ucap yixing

"aiiss jangan bicarakan itu lagi, kajja ke kamarku" kyungsoo segera menarik yixing menuju kamarnya,

di dalam kamar kyungsoo yixing dapat melihat banyak sekali photo yang terpajang disana, photo-photo kyungsoo yang sangat cantik, di salah satu meja dekat kasur kyungsoo, yixing juga dapat melihat foto kyungsoo dengan sehun yang sangat manis..,

"aahh kalian sangat cocok" ucap yixing sambil memandang foto kyungsoo dan sehun, itu adalah foto selfi kyungsoo dan sehun yang mereka ambil saat mereka berlibur ke paris tahun lalu..

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan yixing,,

"oh iya, ayo mulai ceritamu" tutur yixing yang kemudian meletakkan foto tadi pada tempatnya semula..

kyungsoo menduduki kasurnya, diikuti yixing,,

iya mulai bercerita dari awal mengenai hubungan dia dan sehun sampai datanglah kai yang akhirnya membuat semua menjadi rumit lalu sehun yang mengutarakan cinta padanya namun dia yang mengutarakan cinta pada orang yang salah menyebabkan kesalah fahaman..

"omo ! daebakk ! ceritamu cocok dijadikan drama series" tutur yixing sambil menyantap keripik kentang di depannya...

"aahhh xing-ah jangan mengejekku, aku disini butuh nasihatmu, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan ?" tutur kyungsoo

"hmm bagaimana kalau kau bertunangan dengan keduanya, mudahkan" ucap yixing tanpa dosa..

"YAA ! KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA SEPERTI APA !" teriak kyungsoo yang membuat yixing tertawa..

"arraso arraso jangan marah dulu, aku hanya bercanda.." yixing menjeda ucapannya..

"menurutku kau harus mendengarkan kata hatimu, lagi pula kau dan sehun saling mencintai, jadi kau bisa menentang pertunangan ini" ucap yixing lagi membuat kyungsoo terdiam..

"jadi aku harus membatalkan pertunanganku dengan kai begitu ?" tanya kyungsoo

"lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku dan keluarga kai ? aku takut mereka akan kecewa" ucap kyungsoo lagi

"untuk itu segeralah kau batalkan sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh" lanjut yixing..

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, dan seharian ini kyungsoo tak bertemu sehun membuatnya merasa 'rindu' pada sehun, ia pun berniat mengirimkan pesan pada sehun..

namun baru saja ia akan mengetik pesannya, telepon masuk dari sehun lebih dulu datang, kyungsoo bersorak girang dalam hati..

iya pun mengangkat telpon itu..

"yeoboseo"-kyungsoo

"kau sedang apa ?, ayo kerumah temani aku main" –sehun

"arraso, aku akan segera kesana"

kyungsoo menutup telepon dari sehun lalu meloncat-loncat kegirangan,, namun..

"Kyung, ayo turun kai dan keluarganya ada dibawah.." ucap eommanya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Mwo ?" kaget kyungsoo

"aduh cepat sana ganti bajumu dan segera turun, eomma tunggu di bawah" tutur eomma kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo segera mengitik pesan yang ditujukannya pada sehun..

.

.

.

Suara getaran menandakan sebuah pasan masuk, sehun pun membuka smartphonenya dan mendapati pesan dari kyungsoo.

.

From : my lovely soo

sehun-ah, kai dan keluarganya datang kerumahku, aku harus bagaimana ? aku tak mau bertunangan dengannya, selamatkan aku hun jebal...

saranghe sehun-ah

.

Selesai membaca pesan itu sehun langsung berlari menuju rumah kyungsoo, kata-kata terakhir dalam pesan itu yang membuat sehun semakin membara..

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya turun menuju ruang tamu yang sekarang sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh dua keluarga, tampak baekhyun juga hadir di sana, kyungsoo segera mengambil duduk disamping eommanya..

"nah kyungsoo sudah datang, jadi sekarang langsung saja kita tentukan tanggal pertunangannya" ucap appa Kai

"ne benar agar kita cepat mengurusi semuanya" sambung tuan Do

"TUNGGU DULU ! MEREKA TAK BISA BERTUNANGAN !"

sehun datang dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung berteriak, membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya..

"hunie wae ? kenapa kau berteriak baegitu ?" tutur eomma kyungsoo,

sehun melangkah menuju tempat duduk kyungsoo, setelah ia sudah berdiri tepat disamping kyungsoo sehun langsung mengambil tangan kyungsoo dan mengajak kyungsoo berdiri,,

"jusungeo, tapi pertunangan ini benar-benar tak bisa dilanjutkan" tutur sehun lagi

"hei anak muda siapa kau ? berani sekali kau mengacaukan rapat kami" ucap appa kai sedikit geram

"sehun, ada apa denganmu" ucap tuan Do menambahkan

"mianhe ahjusi, tapi kalian akan merusak kebahagiaan kyungsoo jika kalian tetap mau melanjutkan pertunangan ini" tutur sehun lagi

"YAA ! Oh sehun kau tau apa hah ?" ucap kai kini ikut berbicara dengan nada tinggi ia pun sampai berdiri..

"Aku dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai, jadi tolong jangan pisahkan kami" sehun kembali berucap..

semua yang ada disana terbelalak kaget mendengar pernyataan sehun kecuali kyungsoo yang masih menunduk sambil mempererat tautan tangannya sengan sehun..

"kyungsoo waegure ? apa benar yang dikatakan sehun" tanya eomma kyungsoo kemudian

kini semua yang berada disana menatap kyungsoo lekat

"ne eomma, aku menyukai sehun, bahkan aku mencintainya" tutur kyungsoo baru mau membuka suaranya yang sejak tadi terdiam..

eomma kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya kaget, tuan Do sudah memijat keningnya,,

Kai berdiri membeku ditempatnya...

"lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan cinta padaku kyung ?" lirih kai..

"mianhe kai, saat itu aku fikir kau adalah sehun" jawab kyungsoo dengan nada penyesalan yang mendalam..

"Kajja ! Kita Pulang Saja !" marah minho lalu melangkah keluar tanpa pamit,

"Minho-ya tunggulah sebentar, minho-ya" ujar tuan Do memanggil kawannya namun minho tetap saja berjalan di ikuti taemin, sedangkan kai masih terpaku di tempatnya...

.

"oppa kajja kita pulang" tutur baekhyun sembari menarik tangan kai namun kai tak bergeming..

kai yang tadinya menunduk kini memandang kyungsoo dan sehun,,

perlahan kai berjalan ke arah kyungsoo..

"kyung, kau tau kan aku sangatt mencintaimu ?, aku pernah dengar orang berkata jika cinta itu tak harus memiliki, mungkin ini yang akan terjadi padaku " tutur kai sambil memandang kyungsoo yang juga memandangnya, mereka saling berpandangan

"berbahagialah dengan sehun, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia" lanjut kai dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan kai tak kuasa menahan air matanya, kyungsoo langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya memeluk kai,,

Kini kai merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, kali ini kyungsoo benar-benar tulus memeluknya,,

"mianhe kai-ah jongmal mianhe" tutur kyungsoo sambil masih memeluk kai dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari mata indahnya

"aniyo,, aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu dan sehun, karena aku telah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian, mianhe jongmal.."

"ehm" sehun berdehem menyadarkan kai dan kyungsoo untuk segera melepas pelukan mereka..

kai dan kyungsoo pun akhirnya saling melepas acara pelukan mereka..

kai kini menatap sehun..

"Oh Sehun, jangan kau buat kyungsoo menangis arra !, kalau kau sampai membuatnya terluka aku tak akan segan-segan merebutnya kembali" ucap kai

sehun tersenyum "tenang saja aku akan menjaganya dengan baik dan akan membahagiakannya" tutur sehun..

Kai lalu menatap eomma dan appa kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menonton mini drama mereka

"ahjussi ahjuma, jangan khawatir, aku akan bicara pada appa dan eomma agar mereka mengerti, mian sudah membuat kekacauan dirumah kalian" tutur kai sambil membungkuk kearah eomma dan appa kyungsoo..

"gwenchana kai-ah, kami yang harusnya minta maaf, jangan sungkan untuk sering-sering kemari" tutur eomma kyungsoo sambil mengenepuk pelan pipi kanan kai,,

"ne ahjuma, kalau baegitu kami pamit dulu" ucap kai, lalu ia kembali menatap kyungsoo "aku pulang dulu" tuturnya sambil memaksakan senyumnya..

Kai dan baekhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman kyungsoo

.

.

.

"YAAAAAAA ! kalian anak nakal !" teriak appa kyungsoo sambil membawa bantal dari ruang tamu berniat memukuli sehun dan kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah berlari

Eomma kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat ketiganya saling kejar-kejaran..

.

.

.

~After that,,

Kyungsoo dan sehun kini tengah duduk di taman belakang rumah kyungsoo, setelah mendapat omelan dari appa kyungsoo, mereka kini memutuskan untuk menikmati langit malam berdua..

Kyungsoo dan sehun duduk di bangku taman dengan kyungsoo yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sehun,,,

"aku bahagia" tutur kyungsoo, sehun tersenyum

"aku juga bahagia, sangatt bahagia" balas sehun, mereka masih menatap langit malam..

"ternyata dihidupku memang tak akan pernah tertulis takdir untuk berpisah denganmu hun" ucap kyungsoo sambil sedikit terkekeh..

"jikalau pun ada aku yang akan merubah itu semua agar kita tetap bersama, tak pernah terbayangkan dibenakku untuk berpisah denganmu kyung sungguh" ucap sehun lagi..

Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya duduk tanpa bersendar pada di bahu sehun,,

Sehun menatap kyungsoo yang dibalas tatapan hangat dari kyungsoo..

"Aku mencintaimu , sahabatku Do Kyungsoo" ucap sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sahabatku Oh Sehun" balas kyungsoo..

.

.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo,

sedikit lagi maka dua bibir itu akan bersatu kembali,,

namun

"aaww aaww " ucap keduanya bersamaan,

eomma kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menarik telinga kyungsoo dan sehun bersamaan

"YAA ! apa yang kalian lakukan hah ?" tutur eomma kyungsoo

"aduhh eomma~~ lepaskan kami" ucap kyungsoo sedikit merengek..

"ne ahjuma telingaku sakitttt" tambah sehun..

akhirnya eomma kyungsoo pun melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan telinga dua remaja yang sangat ia sayangi itu..

"dengarkan eomma !, kalian tidak boleh berciuman sebelum menikah ! mengerti !" tegas eomma kyungsoo

"kalau begitu nikahkan kami secepatnya" ucap sehun dengan frontalnya..

membuat kyungsoo dan eommanya melotot ke arah sehun.. sehun yang dipelototi jadi sedikit bingung 'memang aku salah bicara ?' pikir sehun..

"aa—arrasoo.. sepertinya aku salah bicara ya ?" tambah sehun

kemudian sehun berdiri dari duduknya,,,

dan

'cup'

sehun mencium pipi kyungsoo kilat..

"kalau cium pipi boleh kan ahjuma" ucap sehun sambil berlari kabur meninggalkan eomma kyungsoo dan kyungsoo yang masih terdiam..

dari kejauhan sehun berteriak,," Kyungsoo saranghe !" ia pun melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi

"aiisshh dasarr anak muda jaman sekarang" tutur eomma kyungsoo

kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya lagu tersenyum lebar sambil berguman "nado saranghe Oh sehun"..

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya FF ini kelarrr ssemoga kalian suka endingnya,, maafkan author yang masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan dan alur cerita, di next FF author akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi, makasih banget buat yang udah ikutin FF ini dari awal sampe END,,, I love U all...

Buat yang mau request FF boleh aja tapi yang pairnya Kaisoo Hunsoo ato Hansoo kalo yang lain aku gak bisa hehe..

Annyeong reders ^_^


End file.
